Kevin's Survival
by Berber
Summary: It is the Kids freshmen year of high school, Everyone is adapting Except Kevin, who has become an out cast. Due to some events that happen Football camp. Now, he is just trying to survive. Note: Not even Kevin should get treated like this. *read authors note in Profile*
1. Chapter 1

Chp. 1

Kevin was jolted out of his sleep by the passing bell. After waiting for his eyes to adjust for the dark closet that he was sleeping in, he then look down at his watch. 11:20 . He then gathered his books and bag and put up his hoodie . Waiting for a good opening in the crowd. Seeing a spot , He jumped in. Along his way he kept his eyes plead for any in counter. Making it to his locker, he took a breath of relief and grabbed his lunch. He then headed to-wards the cafeteria attempting once more to find a spot with out being notice. Sadly, he was denied.

" HAIRS" A tall older boy in a varsity jacket with Football stitch on it, shouted directing it at Kevin, "You know you're not allowed in here!." Kevin didn't respond,. Since he had lost all will to fight, he just stood there holding his breath and his lunch.

"YOU KNOW OUR RULES, HAIRS. NO FREAKS!" The boy shouted once more.

"Chase. I... Just... wanted..." Kevin mumbled ..as he cowered in front of Chase! The two had met at football camp that summer camp.

"Wanted what ? A thrashing?" Chase said coming closer to Kevin.

" A drink!... Please, Chase!" Kevin voice squeaked

" NO!." Chase ordered! Kevin started to shivered, " YOU CAN'T HAVE A DRINK, HAIRS."

By now the whole cafeteria was staring at Kevin. Who was now looking for the quick way out.

" Get lost, Hairs.!" Chase said as he walked back to his table.

Kevin then took a brief glance around the cafeteria looking for anyone from the cul-de-sac. Out of the corner of his eye he saw double-D with the science geeks, Jonny with the earth lovers and Ed with the sci-fi kids. None of them gave him a second look other than being "Hairs" Chase's given name for Kevin, do to his long bangs that still stuck out from under nieth his hoodie. .The boy who hid from everything and everyone. They couldn't know it was him . As he started to turn he notice Nazz sitting with the freshmen cheer team . He stared in her direction until, Chase snaped him out of it by knocking him off balance.

"What are you staring at hairs? YOUR NOT WELCOME IN HERE!." Chase barked as he laugh while the others joined in. Including Rolf, who was sitting close to Chase's table. Kevin then quickly slunk away and out of the cafeteria and down an empty hall. He had reached the back of the school where a few benches were with windows right above them. The windows over look the track and football field. Spotting a bench that was out of sight, Kevin plopped his heavy bag down. Making sure it was safe he did a double take then sat down on the bench pulling his feet in with him.

Getting situated . He then stared to open his lunch bag. Tearing off bits from what was once a whole sandwich at the beginning of the week. His mind soon began to wonder back to where they always went. Back to the football camp. He was haunted by these thoughts and was reminded daily of the events that happen there.

He was excited about camp and it went well at first. Until he met Chase and the other Varsity team mates. Just like all freshmen, they taunted Kevin. They did ease up on the others but, still kept on Kevin. When he return home , he tried to live life like always but the camp had left scares that could never be healed. By the time he started school he was no longer Kevin, he was "Hairs".

Taking the last few bites of what he could swallow. He put the rest of his sandwich back into the bag and stared out at the foot ball field. All he ever dreamed of was playing Football when he got to high school. Now, thees dreams could only be dreams thanks to Chase.

Sitting there in the silence, he began to think about Nazz. She had a boyfriend, Jarred. He was smart cool, funny. Kevin would see them in the halls if he ever looked up, which only did more harm than good. He always imagine that Nazz would be by his side and not any one else. She didn't even acknowledge him now.

"I can't even look at her" Kevin said to the walls , "It's for the best though. She's happy."

His mind went back to Chase and the reputation of "Hairs". He had gotten use to it now. As long as he didn't object to anything that Chase or any one else said or did to him he could survive. That's all he was doing now, surviving. Even from his own friends, like Rolf or the Eds which were well as they each had there own path. He took what ever came to. trembling at every joke underneath his hoodie. Once, Nazz had even laugh at him. Not ever knowing who she was really laughing at. All at once he felt a lump sink in his stomach fallowed by a sharp sting. He had gotten use to this feeling, knowing it was just nerves.

Kevin then was alerted by approaching foot steps . Frantic, he tried to gathered his books and hide at the same time. He prayed that the steps would trail off down another direction, but they kept in the same direction. He wanted to see if he had a quick chance to but was to frazzled to look. Before he could put up his hoodie a hand touch his shoulder.

" I'm leaving! Don't worry. I'll be out of ..." Kevin said as he scrambled ," Here in a minute."

" Actually, I just came over to say hi. You know, as in a greeting." A feminine voice replied.

Shock by the remark, Kevin quickly froze. He thought it was another trick that Chase was pulling on him.

"Huh?" Kevin said under his breath.

" Hi?" The tender voice repeated again. " I saw that you were sitting by your self and I thought I would say hi."

Kevin then turned around slowly. He then Encountered the body, of which the voice came from. He then started to cowering. Backing away slowly. "You're actually talking to me?"

"Well yeah! I'm Janis, by the way." She said holding out her hand. Kevin then took a step back. Not knowing what to think or do. Since this was the first time in two months, that he was treated like a person. " Well.." Janis chimed," What's you name?"

"Kevin" Kevin said with uncertainty.

"Kevin?" Janis repeated with the same warm tone she had all along. "You don't seem quite sure of your self. "

" Kevin." He said once again. He then realized what he just said. His own name. For the first time at Peach creek High. He said & heard his name from another student. He then look at the girl. She was about his hight and had shoulder length brown curly hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He then notice her dark brown eyes and her warm smile. A second later the memory of Chase flash in his mind he then began to coward again.

"What grade are you in?" Janis said trying to keep Kevin focus.

" In ninth."Kevin said under his breath.

"Frantic Freshmen?" Janis laugh, " So, that explains why your alone. Have you eating any lunch?"

"I'm fine. " Kevin said trying to shew Janis off," I just want to be alone." He continued as he trembled.

"Are you sure?" Janis question Kevin, who was about to bolt, She then put her bag down. Kevin took another step back thinking, Chase would not approve of this. " Watch my stuff, OK? Just stay here. I'll be back in a second" She said running of to-wards the cafeteria. Leaving Kevin there lost in confusion.

With in a few minutes Janis had returned. With two hamburgers and two drinks.

" I can't " Kevin said backing away.

"You can't?" Janis asked in an alerted voice,"Why?"

"I.. just...Can't." Kevin said in a frighten mumble.

" It's just a hamburger." Janis said as she looked at Kevin who was trying to back away still. " Are you a vegetarian?"

"No." Kevin blurted out, "I'm not allowed to eat cafeteria food."

"By who? Your parents?" Janis said as she saw Kevin shaking his head 'no'. "It not that scary. Even though it's from our cafeteria. here take it." She held out the small hamburger, Kevin looked at it for a second and then looked around. He then swiped the burger out of her hand. Trying to cram the warm burger in his mouth.

"Easy." Janis said with a laugh, " Seems like the seniors got to you." Kevin's eyes began to fill with tears he held them back, "They did get to you. Huh? ..No wonder your back here." She then sat down and began to eat her own lunch. Kevin was taken back by her staying.

" You're staying?" He ask gulping down a bite of his burger. Thinking that any moment Chase or some one else would see them together.

"I'm not going to leave you all by your self." She said as she notice that he was shaking. "Your shaking like a leaf! You need to sit down. " She then patted the empty space right by her. "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I ... I... " Kevin started to say something as he looked around for Chase. Janis then took his hand hand pulled him over. He then sat down and gulped his drink down. Still curious about why Janis was staying. She then gave him a warm smile.

After finishing the drink , Kevin then stared at Janis. He wonder if she knew who she was with. He then felt a feeling that he never felt before. It was warm and comfortable. Then once again the name "Hairs" popped in to his mind. Fallowed by the lump and the sting. He was then reminded of who he was.

" I need to go," He suddenly said, " I should't had stayed!"

"What? Wait!" Janis said as she put her drink down on the window seal.

"I need to go!" Kevin said as he ran off as the bell rang! Out of site of Janis, he once again pulled his hood up and went thought the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

CHP. 2

Kevin soon became swallowed up by the cowd. He kept staring at his feet until he made it to his next class. He then bumps into a familar body.

"Watch where you are going hairs!" The boy said as he sneared at Kevin who almost knock out his econmics book out of thge boys hand. Reconizing the voice as Eddy's he flinch and swereved.

"Don't even bother Eddy. You know that's just Hairs." A friend of Eddy's added. The two boys then went on their way leaving Kevin alone. He stood there for a momment trying to fight back tears. It use to be him who barked orders at Eddy. Now, thanks to Chase , Kevin didn't even had the guts in him to even think of Eddy as a dork. He then shuffle his way until he made it to his next class.

Finding his seat in the back of the class, He put his hea down as the bell rang. He then started to doze off. He had been having trouble sleeping ever since he returned from camp. So,when ever he could get a wink or two in, he did. This, being history class he could rest for most of the class, if his mind didn't wonder to chase every so offend. His eyes the caught something blond just out of his view. He knew it was Nazz. Seeing her in there before he began to stare at her. He wish he could talked to her like he use to. But, being "Hairs" He couldn't. They were in two different worlds now . She like always, was in the popular world, and he , an outcast, a nothing.

"Kevin" The teacher called roll looking for him. He then quickly raised ands lowereds his hand before Nazz saw it. She useally glanced around the room whenever a Teacher called "Kevin". But, like always she didn't see him. He then quickly wend back to dozing. Chase did pop into his mind , He had been on Kevin ever since they met.

" YOU KNOW YOU DON"T BELONG HERE!" Chase's voice ecoed throughout Kevin's mind. Fallowed by the visions of the many beatings that he had got from Chase had givin him. "GET LOST, HAIRS!!"

He tried to block the the visions and the voice , but it only kept comming back stronger. He then forced him self to sit up and listen. His eyes then drifted towards Nazz. He wanted to see her. He wanted to tell her how miserable he was. He wanted to seek comfort from her. Yet, For her own safety, he didn't. He didn't want chase to hurt any of the kids.

"Nobody wants you!" Chase's voice's ecoed through his mind. " Your nothing, Hairs." Kevin then put his head down quietly as tears fell down his face. Quietly he Shook. not to disrupt the class. He wanted to dissapear from there.

From out of no where , The vision of Janis came into his mind. Taken back by this he remember her smile, So warm and welcoming. He tried to still figure why she sat with him at lunch. He then wounder , then doubted if he would ever see her again. He wanted to, but, he knew it wasntr possible.

Soon the bell rang and he waited for the room to empty. Then slowly got up and left. He continued to shuffle his feet until he relized that his next class was gym. Once again his stomach felt a sharp pain. He then walked even slower, not watching he bumped in to Chase.

"Well, if it isn't hairs." Chase said turning around. Kevin started to back up as Chases friends moved in. Chase then looked at Kevin for a second, then with a laugh slammed Kevin into a near by locker. Kevin then collaspe after bouncing off the locker. "GET UP!" Chase said after Kein started to gathered hisw books,"I SAID GET UP!" Chase then push Kevin down wen he started to get up. "HAIRS! I SAID GET UP!" Chase saids once more. "YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS, IF YOU DON'T OBEY ME." By now a small group of specters had form around them. Kevin was shaking and trying with all his might not to shed a tear. "Are you even listening to me, Hairs! I said GET UP." Kevin then got up faster than Chase had expected this time, and ran off.

He then turn a corner and headed towards the gym. Hearing the late bell He let out a groan. He was late to gym for the third time this week and the seventh time this year. He actualy dreaded gym. He and the coach, who was also good friends with Chase, did not get off on the right foot, or off any foot for that matter. Kevin continplated just to stay in the locker room like he did a few times be for. But, being shaken up by Chase once more, He rush through sand striaght into the gym.

"Look who finally showed up for class, HAIRS!!" The coach said as he notice Kevin. He, just like chase, Met Kevin at football camp. He also heckled right along with chase and the other seniors. Kevin then walked up to the group and stood in the back. The coach went right along with his lectured about the days activities. Kevin didn't pay any attention, his mind was still on the latest attack from Chase.

" ROLF!" The coach Belted to his favorite student. "Choose first!" Kevin soon quickly realized that they were choosing teams. Kevin started to pray that he wouldn't get picked and started to eye the loker room door. Half way threw the choosing Kevin figured that he was going to be picked last again. Rolf then soon his last team mate and Kevin had to go with the other group.

Still un focus, Kevin didn't make any eye contact with any one. He was actually counting the minutes until the last bell. Time went by slow, He then noticed Rolf, laughing and yelling. He studied rol for a minute. The coach then notice him and blew the whistle. "HAIRS!, If your not going to participate LEAVE!" Kevin, did what he was told without saying a word.

Once inside the locker room he started to Hyperventalate. He quickly fell on to a bench and held on to the edges . He didn't want to move. The room stared to "spin". Tears now flowed down his cheeck, He wanted every thing to go back to the way things were. The vision of the football camp re-entered his mind.

There was Chase, Holding him down while the others took cheap shots at him. It was one of the, many hazings he had endure over that camp. He tried to stand up for him self, which only made matters even worse.

Now, back in the High school locker room watching the room sway. as tears clouded up his vision. He then started to hear the other boys voices. He then stumbled up and hid. He heard them talk about how weird he was and the laughs that went along with it. "It's true!" He thought as he kept listening," It's all true."

"Hey, ROLF!" One of the boys yelled,"What the you think about Hairs?"

"The Hairs boys is quite strang to me. I wonder what my friend Kevin thinkks?" Rolf replied.

"You should ask him!" Another boy shouted. Kevin then felt more tears come to his eyes he blinked and he felt them pour.

"Who is Kevin? I never seen him around." The boy asked again

" This is also a mystery to Rolf. Kevin hasn't been seen." Rolf said with some concern.

"A Guy like Kev is probably is fine. " Another boy said." From what you told us rolf, he's probably in a upper gym class."

Kevin then took a deep breath. Rolf , just Like nazz still cared about him. Still, he remain out of Rolf's sight. He didn't want him or Nazz to know what he had become. Or let Chase know that his friends still care about him. He slowly backed away further from the group. The kids then heard the bell. Once again, Kevin waited until the coast was clear.

He repeated the same pattern for the next two periods. Once the end of the school day. Kevin rushed out to the buses, While the other Kids, from his cul-de-sac, went to clubs or teams pratiuces. He stepped on to the bus and headed for the back seat. It was his useual spot and oncee in it he breathed a sigh of relief and removed his jakect. He then sunk down into the seat and waited for the bus to depart.

As the bus pulled up to his sto. Kevin put on his jackect and prepared for the comments and laughs that the remaining kids. The stop that he got off at wasnot the closest stop to the cul-de-sac. He got off at diffewrent stops to make sure no one knew where he lived. This stop was the furest one away from his house. So Once off the bus, he started to run . "RUN HAIRS" He heard a voice hollard out as the bus took off. Soon he made it to the creek crossing it, He removed his hood and began to slowed. He did have a chance to get seen by the Kankers , but not as "Hairs" , they knew him as Kevin. He did feel a little bit safer as he hjeaded towards the alley. He then Notice Jimmy and sarah . It took them a secon to notice him.

"KEVIN!" Jimmy yelled as Kevin passed. "How are you?" Jimmy continued on with his greeting.

"OK" Kevin sighed. "I got through it." He said as he walked away.

"You look, tired." Sarah said.

"I am" Kevin replied. "If you see the others, just tell them I went to bed."

"Ok" Sarah said as Kevin continued on home.

As He entered his empty house. Kevin started to cry. " I got through another day alive." He said to no one. He then headed up stairs and into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror he notice that he was getting another black bruise from Chase slamming him in to the locker. "Figures" He said to the reflection. "At least it's a small one this time." He then continued to inspect him self for more dsamage. The bruise on his shoulder, that he got last week was fadding. THe rest of them looked the same. He then went into his room and crashed on his bed. For a momment he thought about Janis , then return his thoughts to Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Kevin drudge through the next week or so, like he had been. Trying to avoid Chase, and everyone else. He did returned to his bench for lunch now and then. Some how he liked it. It was peaceful and quiet. No one else knew about it, execpt Janis.

From time to time He did think of her. Still not knowing what to think. "Was she even real?" He thought as the vision her warm smile enter his mind. Then suddenly his mind would go where it always was. Back, on Chase.

He tried everything to avoid Chase. But, every now and then, Chase would tourment him in some way. Every time he would hear the name "Hairs" he froze. His only safe haven were the closewts and stairwells. He kept his eyes down mostly. Every now and then he did look up to see if he see any one. Unfortunetly He bwas caught one time.

"HAIRS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT YOU LOOKING AROUND?" Chase barked as he slammed Kevin down.

" I... I'm... I'm not suppose to" Kevin whimpered as he tried to get up. Chase then grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"YOUR NOT SUPOSE TO LOOK UP!" Chase growled as he squeezed Kevin neck. Kevin then begain to gasp for air. Finally, Chase lowered Kevin. Only to punch him in the face, giving him a black eye. " YOU DON'T HAVE ANY REASON TO LOOK AT PEOPLE!... NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Chase said as he shoved Kevin into a locker. " NEVER FORGET THAT!" He stared at Kevin,then pushed himself through the crowd that was around him.

Kevin who was now on his knees gasping for breath and trembling. Gather his things. The other students didn't even offer a hand they kept right on passing him like he was nothing. Fighting back tears he decided to go to the nurses office . As he walked he pratice his line that he usually used when he got attack by Chase. Entering the nurses office he notice that the room was empty.

" Another black eye?" The nurse said as she got Kevin an ice pack.

"I hit myself with my locker." Kevin said as he was still gasping for air. " It knock me for a loop. I guess i'm just accident prone."

" I guess so." The nurse said as she walked back into the main office. Kevin then sat him self on a bed nursing his wounds. A few tears fell from his swallon eye. The nurse who was accually a secretary in the main office,went back to work and ignored Kevin.

"He's right" Kevin thought , as he pulled the ice bag away to let tears fall. "They don't even notice me." He then place the ice bag on his head, where he hit thhe locker. he the caught something out of his "good" eye. He then look again. It was Janis, she was talking to one of the secretaries. Trying to remain out of view , Kevin lied down. From out of now where he felt a hand and flinch.

"That looks bad!" Jansis said sitting down next to him, "What happen?"

"I bumped my eye with my locker door." Kevin said quickly. He then noticed that she was looking at his sweat shirt. Her eyes widen. All Kevin wanted to do was run and hide.

"Oh my god, You're..." Juanis said as she looked Kevin over. "You're... Hairs?"

Kevin gulped as tears streamed down his face. He then started to cry hard. He didn't want her to know. He didn't want any one to know. Yet, it he wasn't thinking straight st the momment. "How did you know?" He said paniced, trying not to yell. He was more terified than ever! He knew that any minute she would leave with out saying anything. That Chase woiuld find out. She did get up but, she didn't leave. She shut the door between the office and the nurses room. Kevin then began to cry harder and shake.

"I saw the attack. Why didn't you tell them what happen?" Janis said whith a worried voice.

" They don't need to know...l Chase will..." Kevin saidas he realised what he almost said. It had been too long since some one talked to him. "THEY CAN"T KNOW!" He yelled.

"They need to know" Janis demaned.

"I CAN HANDLE IT!" Kevin said with a cry.

"Like two days ago,when he tripped you. Or, three days ago when he took your lunch and told you you were FORBIDDEN FROM EATING!" Janis ranted.

"What ever chase told you to do, GET ON WITH IT!" Kevin said as he trembled.

"YOU THINK...I..." Janis said as she calmed down " CHASE IS A JERK!" She look at kevin firmly. " I witness almost every attack that he did to Hairs, I mean you. Also I been looking for you. To see if things got better." She then notice that Kevin was staring at her. "Look, I.."

"DON"T!" Kevin yelped .Janis then took a step back.

"I'm sorry" Janis said in a quiet voice. " I guess you don't trust anyone." She then sat down on a bed an waited for Kevin to calm down.

"You're real. " Kevin said as he inched foward.. Janis let out a small laugh and gave him a smile. "Why are you talking to me?" he asked with a gulped.

"I just want to make sure you're ok." Janis said getting up. " I like you."

"You... you do?" Kevin asked as he took a step towards her. "NO! No one likes me!"

"I do." Janis said with a laugh.

"Why did you come in the office?" Kevin asked with a gulped.

" I was just talking to Deloreses." Janis said, "We're friends. I come by after school and help her out. with mail and stuff. She said you came in here." Janis then sat quiet for a minute. Kevin still didn't know what to think. He then took a step closer. " You're pretty shook up." Kevin nodded.

" Chase says.." Kevin mummbled

" Just forget chase!" janis said as Kevin jumped back.

"I CAN"T!" Kevin yelled as he reaplied the ice bag. He then sat down on the bed.

"Look! You need to..."

"I GOT TO GET THROUGH THIS ON MY OWN!" Kevin shouted interupting Janis.

Janis sighed . "Well I better get to class." Hey, why don't we meet for lunch?"

"WHAT? NO!... I CAN'T, CHASE..." Kevin whimpered.

"He won't find out." Janis said as she walked over to him. "I promise

"HE WILL" Kevin cried again, petrified that chase would walk in, but, he wanted to talk. "W W W When?"

"Lunch, tomorrow. Where we met." Janis said.

" Ok" Kevin said trying to group all his bravery. "I'll be there."

"Great" Janis laugh, "I hope you feel better Kevin." She then left the room , Kevin watch to make sure that she didn't say anything to any one. He then went back to icing his eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Successfully avoiding chase that morning. Kevin headed back to the bench where Janis said she would meet him. He really wasn't thinking about chase for once. He was coming to grips with Janis invitation. He still didn't know what to think. Half way through his third period class chase popped in to his head again. Along with the lump and the sting. The next passing period he knew he was going to bump in to chase.

He did bumped into Chase's friends who were more than happy to treat Kevin the same as chase. His mind then wonder back onto Janis. He wonder if it was a set up. Going into science he did a double take to make sure that chase wasn't around. Then he barely saw him and his fears and self doubt return.

"She's not really coming." Kevin thought as he walked up to the bench. He put his back pack on the floor, "Your just getting your hopes up." Yet, he waited to start eating. Some how he wanted to wait. The minutes flew by. "It was just another Chases's pranks." he then open his back pack and pulled a sack out. He then wiped a tear that had escaped his eye..

" Sorry, the lunch line was long." Janis said as she walked up,"You have the right idea." Kevin stared at her as she got situated with every thing. "What?" she laughed warmly.

" Y Y You came."Kevin spit out as he stared at her in shock. "Why?"

"I said I would." Janis answered. "You thought I wasn't?". She gave Kevin a look of uncertainty. Kevin then began to tear off bits off his sandwich. He studied Janis as they ate. Janis then looked at him and smiled.

"You're really here." Kevin said as he gulped down a torn off piece of his "With me?"

"Yeah" Janis said. " "Is that all your eating." She notice Kevin was putting his sandwich away.

"It's my nerves." Kevin replied trying not to make any eye contact, " I can't eat too much at one time." Chase then flashed into his mind. Kevin began to breath faster. He knew at any second that chase would come around the corner. He then felt Janis hand on his arm and flinched.He then looked at her.

"It's OK!" She said comfortingly,"You're fine."

"But, Chase... I better go" Kevin started to get up.

" Kevin. Look nothing is going to hurt you." Janis said as Kevin started to leave, "Chase is not coming back here. I promise."

"W W What ... if he does? He'll see ..." Kevin then quickly turn and listened to the silence.He then felt his heart pound. He knew that Chase would come. He then gulped.

"I'm not going to let any thing happen to you" Janis said as Kevin turn back. "You're safe." . For some reason he believed her. He actually trusted her for once. Once again he ad the feeling he got when they first met.He then dropped his bag and sat back down. He was in shock. He then look at Janis. She then made eye contact. Frighten, he glanced away. Hugging the wall where the bench was connect to, he looked down the hall and back at Janis.

"Your still really shook up." Janis broke the silence. Kevin slowly nodded. He then look at her again. and scooted closer. He couldn't remember when he was with some one else. All he could remember was being alone. Janis then gave him a smile and held out a chip. "Here" She said as he slowly reached for it. He then stared at her again . He wanted to remember what she look like. He wanted time to stop. After swallowing the chip, he felt the sting again. Looking back at Janis, He knew this is what he needed. He had felt so alone, until he met her. He thought this was to good to be true. Yet, deep down, he wanted it to be real.

Minutes later the bell rang and Janis started to gather her things. Kevin watch her as if she was in slow motion. He wanted her to stay he wanted to stay. "WAIT!" He said as she picked up her bag, "I..I...I.. want to... meet again." Kevin blurted out before he knew he had.

"Sure!" Janis said with a smile,"Tomorrow?"

"If your friends don't mind." Kevin mumbled under his breath as he got up.

"You are one of my friends, silly." Janis said throwing Kevin off. He looked as if it was a new concept to him. Janis return his unsure look with a smile. " See you tomorrow , then! " she said as she walked away. Leaving Kevin, still in shock of what Janis said.

"A friend?" he thought. He didn't quite believe her. Chase told him he wasn't going to have any friends and he believe him. So, what was Janis?

He went through the after noon like always. Yet, he felt strange. Janis's face stayed in his mind until, Chase caught up with him and rough him up a bit.By slamming him in to a wall. Snapping his new found feeling away. It didn't returned until he got home after school. "I talked to someone." He said so he could hear it. , "I'm meeting her again." He said with a sigh. He then went to the bathroom to see if any more damage was done.

As he pulled off his sweat shirt to see the newest bruises, he revealed his scrawny body. His body image didn't matter much to him any more since his sweat shirt covered every thing up. As he stared at the once athletic body. The lump and the sting returned. He then went back to his inspection.

After his inspection, he then went to his room and layed down in his bed. Thought of Chase had been in his mind all afternoon. Then, from out of no where, He remember what Janis called him. a "friend". He was still struck by this when he heard the doorbell rang. he then got up, grabbed his sweatshirt and went down stairs. Looking through the window, he saw Nazz standing there. "Just keep it short.", He said to himself as he walked over to the door, "Stay out of sight." As he opened the door he saw her, Finally he could see her. Unlike at school, He could look and talked to her. Still he didn't want her to know what he was.

"Hi Kevin!" Nazz said as he stepped out of view.

"Oh , hey. How are you?" Kevin said as he tried to look at her.

"Fine! You?" Nazz said eagerly trying to get a good look at Kevin," I haven't seen you at all."

"Yeah, I've been busy with football and stuff." He lied , since he didn't make the cut at the end of foot ball camp. " You know how I am."

"Yeah," Nazz Sighed as she tried to pear in to the dark house." Did I come at a bad time?'

"Um... yeah, I was just about to get in the shower,Practice was really brutal I'm a mess." He rambled out trying to make it sound believable.

"Hey maybe we could Eat lunch some time." Nazz said anxiously,"If the reserve team can spare you.."

" I.. I don't know . we have a big game coming up and we need to work on our play book." Kevin said as he gulped, "Coach might need me."

"Well, I would like to see you. some time.." She said quietly," I better go"

"OK." Kevin said under his breath " Bye, Nazz." He then shut the door and leaned against it. He had told them he had made the reserved team instead of the freshmen team in order to explain his absence. He knew Nazz was his friend, but it felt like pity more now."She just can't find out." He thought as he slid down to the floor. "It's for her own good. "

"No one likes you!" Chase's voices echoed through his mind. "Your worthless. " He then wiped his tears and headed up stairs. Crashing on his bed, he started to feel the aches from the most recent beating. He then heard his parents down stairs. He put his sweat shirt back on, covering his flaws and went down stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin and Janis kept meeting for lunch, for almost a week straight. Kevin actually started to look forward to school. What was once was a hostel place was beginning to be more warm. Still, Kevin never forgot his place as "Hairs", which he was reminded on a daily bases by Chase. He did still second guess Janis from time to time, but, when ever he saw her smile or herd her voice, his fears would vanish.

As Kevin watch the clock as it ticked down to lunch, he though about Janis. She made him feel better in some way, like he was never "hairs". The bell then rang. Kevin then raced out the door of his English class. He headed towards his locker with out hesitation. All of a sudden, Chase popped out of no where.

"Well, if it isn't hairs.", Chase said sly like, "Heven't seen you all day." Kevin then gulped as the vision of Janis, disappeared. He was then slammed down to the lockers by Chase. Then grabbed by two other boys who were Chases friends. They then slammed Kevin into his own locker. "Did I see you yesterday?" Chase whispered into Kevin's ear as he picked him up.

"I can't remember" Kevin forced out as Chase held him up . He then glanced around the group of on lookers that was forming. Hoping not to see Janis.

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LOOKING AT PEOPLE?" Chase yelled as he caught Kevin eyes moving. "Maybe you shouldn't eat today.!" Chase said as he laugh.

"Maybe we shouldn't allow him to be in side?" One of Chases friends suggested and quietly said to chase. Chase then smiled and nodded yes. Kevin started to trembled as Chase drugged him to the nearest fire exit.

As the door opened Kevin could feel the rain bounce off the cemented square right outside. Chase and the others then shoved Kevin outside into the pouring rain. Kevin landed on the wet square hard busting his lip. He scrambled to get up before the door was shut tight. Hearing cheers from the other side. Kevin walked away. "They don't want me."He thought catching his breath. Freshmen were not allowed outside. He knew for sure he would get caught.

He then remember that he was meeting Janis. Panic then grew in him. "If he wasn't their. What would she do?" His stomach began to sting. He had to get in side. He then ran around the building trying every door. Making it to the back, he then saw Janis waiting. He started to walk away, when he saw a near by door. Thinking if he knock loud enough he could get her attention. From another window he saw chase walking down the hall by the door. He knew then, it was no use. His hope fade as he watch Chase go to the door and stand by it. Chase soon walked away.

Not knowing what else to do he walked up by the window where Janis was waiting. She was reading a book for her lit class. She would look up every know and then to See if Kevin was coming. He thought at any moment that she would leave and never come back. Kevin then then leaned his head on the glass. It made a small thud that alerted Janis. She then look up in shock. They both then headed towards the nearest door. Just as Kevin got close, Janis opened the door and looked at him. "Oh my god!" Janis spit out.

As Kevin stepped inside, Janis closed the door as quietly as she could. He was drench from the rain.They both stared at each other until, Kevin heard Chase's voice. He quickly ran off and hid in the nearest closet. "I thought I heard a door closed." One of chases friends hollered as Kevin heard footsteps thundering past the closet.

"Janis!" Chase cried out. Kevin held his breath. He knew Chase and Janis knew each other. "Did you hear a door opened?" Chase said more quietly. Kevin started to tremble.As he once again felt the lump and sting in his stomach.

"Yeah, I did because I was the one that open it." Janis said irritated , her voice was in a colder tone than she had with Kevin. "I Wanted to smell the rain." She continued. "Is that a crime?"

"Why are you back here anyway?" Chase asked. Kevin then knew he was going to be caught. "You're not a loner."

"I wanted the quiet. " Janis snapped,"I was tired hearing about that "Hairs" Kid. Everyone talks about him like he's this "thing"."

"He is a "thing". " Chase laughed. "It shouldn't bother you."

"I JUST GOT TIRED OF IT" Janis voice echoed in the halls." I needed to meditate anyway." She then quietly said

" OK.. OK" Chase joked." You runners and your meditation. gee-sh. " He said as Kevin heard his footsteps pass the door. Kevin then cowered in the closet trembling as he tried to compose himself. Hearing knocking , He jumped.

"GG GO AWAY!" he shouted.. as he shivered. His heart pounded as though it was leaping out of his chest.

"SHH! It's alright. Chase is gone!" Janis said as she headed closer to the closet door. Before she reached the knob, Kevin grabbed it and pulled in on it preventing her to open it.

"Please! Just forget about me." Kevin Whimpered as he held the door in. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine!"

"Kevin! ... I'm not going to do that. Now let me in." Janis said as she tugged on the door harder opening it. Kevin scurried back and coward as Janis stepped in.

"Just, leave me alone. I'm not going to bother you..." Kevin said as he cowered.

"Your drench!" Janis said as she tried to touch him. He stepped back just as she raised her hand. He trembled hard. She then took a step back and look down the hall. "Come on!" She said as she held out her hand. "I'm going to get you out of here."

"NO! Chase won't like that. Freshmen can't leave." Kevin said as he looked at the ground.

"I can get you out of here. Look, I'll be right back OK. Promise you'll stay." Janis said as the bell rang. Kevin nodded as she left. He then then tried to compose him self He watch his hands shake has he felt his heart raced. He wanted the door to turned into a wall. He then squeezed his Sleeves out. As he sat in the dark he could her the rush of the passing students. Moments later, All he heard was him self gulping for air as tears fell. He then heard another knock. Janis opened the door as he jumped. " OK, lets go. I told the office..."

"WHAT??" Kevin Jumped ... Janis then wrapped a towel around him.

"... that you were sick! I told them you were too weak to walk all the way up there from where you were. Look, I worked it out with Deloris, my friend. I can only take you to my car though." Janis said as Kevin looked at her shock. He then took a breath and grabbed her hand.

"What about chase?" Kevin said as he looked down the hall. Ignoring him, Janis then pulled him down the hall and to the nearest door. Checking around every corner before they turned. Making it to the doors Kevin squeezed Janis's hand. The rain had lighten up. Kevin stared at the ground as Janis lead him to her car. It was a light blue "second hand" four door car.

Janis then open up the passenger door and held it open. Kevin stared at the door for a minute then got in. Hearing the door shut he started to trembled again. He jumped at the sound of the driver's door opened.Once she got in, the doors looked. She then turned on the car half way and looked at Kevin. Kevin just stared right in front of him. He then felt the warm air coming from the heater. " I shouldn't't be here" He said with a gulped. " I shouldn't even be ... "

"Hey!" Kevin jumped at Janis alerted voice stopping him before he could finish, "Don't think like that... Don't even look down that "dark path"." Janis said in her warm voice. "People like chase , don't deserve what they have." Kevin then turned on his side and cried. "You don't deserve to be treated like this." She sighed.

"I DO..." Kevin shouted as he grabbed the side of his seat. He didn't want to go back.,"I have to get through this. I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS." He continued. Thoughts of Chase ran through his mind. He then started to breath harder.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Janis screamed. Kevin jumped and trembled harder. "Look at you self! You're a mess." She then looked at his lip. It was still bleeding. She then open her gloved compartment and got a first aid kit out. She then started to clean him up a bit. Kevin, still trembled and jumped as she did. "Hold still." She said as she open another wipe, "Your pretty banged up." Kevin then stared at her. He got the feeling that he always did when she was around him. She then stared back and sighed and then turn on the car full way.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kevin said in terror.

"I'm taking you to eat! You can't go back in there." Janis said as she started to put her car in gear. Kevin tried to stop her from putting the car in reverse but she brushed his hand away. Kevin then sat back in the seat. He froze as the car started to move. " You have to eat." She said as they left school grounds.

She drove to a diner that was only a few blocks away. Kevin Whimpered as she park, His stomach was in knots ever since Chase attacked him. Fallowing Janis's Lead, he got out of the car and walk right by her. He then put his hood down as they walked in. Finding a booth, the two climbed in and started to look at the menus. "So, what looks good?" Janis said as she looked at Kevin.

"I don't know? ... my stomach.. hurts" Kevin said under his breath.

"Soup might be good then, huh?" Janis said as she looked at him. Her eyes then caught his. They were warm and deep. He then glanced away and looked at the soups.

"Yeah, it sounds good." Kevin said louder than before as the waitress came up to them. They quickly ordered lunch. The waitress left them alone.

"Feeling any better?" Janis said worryingly. Kevin nodded a yes as he touch his face to feel the scrape on his cheek. He fought back tears. Janis then took his other hand and held it. " You need to tell some one what is going on."

" I can't!" Kevin said fighting back more tears. "I just can't..."

"You have to!" Janis firmly said. "Don't you have other friends?" She asked. Kevin then shook his head 'no'. "Why not? you seem like a nice guy."

" I can't ... talk to them...Chase can't know who they are." Kevin blurted out as he wiped a tear, " They can't know "what or who" I am! They just can't !" Kevin then started to breath harder. Janis then switch sides and sat by Kevin . He flinched as she then put her arms around him." I have to protect them." He mumbled as tears fell from his face. "They wouldn't want to be friends with me now." He said under his breath. Janis then caught a tear from her eye.

"You got me!" She said as he looked at her. It then hit him. He finally had a friend. Looking at her He knew she was genuine . He then took his first deep breath. He then feared that chase might find out. She then tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey." , Giving him a smile she got back to her own seat as their food came. Kevin slowly ate his soup as he once again studied Janis.

"I ... I don't want Chase to ..."

"He won't find out about us." Janis said as Kevin started to worry. They then went back to eating. Kevin fought his stomach pains. He didn't realized how starved he was. He then got nauseous. "Slow down" Janis said as he "turn green". He then waited until his stomach settled , then return to eating. They finished lunch and headed back to the school.

Janis parked in her spot once again. Kevin then stared at the school. "I don't want to go." He said under his breath, "But I have to." He then turned towards Janis. She gave him a worried look. He then scrunch himself up.

" You know, You did almost throw up. So, you really aren't feeling well and Delores did give you a lot pass. You could stay here until school is over. Then I could take you home."She said looking at him," You'll be safer here." Kevin nodded and turn on his side facing the center of the car. Janis then started to get out of the car, "If you want to come in you can." She mention as she got out of the car. She then locked the car with Kevin in side.

Laying there his thoughts returned to chase for a moment, then back to Janis. He grabbed the edge of the seat as the car swayed. He was light headed. He then fell a sleep with out knowing it.

When he woke up. Janis was unlocking her car door as other students passed the car."Feeling any better?" She asked as she put her bag in the back. He nodded a yes as she got in even though he was a bit dizzy still. "Your color is back." She said as she looked at him with her warm smile. "OK, ummm..."

"I live by peach creek Junior high." He blurted out. "You can let me off there."

"I can drive you to your house. It's no big deal." She said as she turn on her car.," When I get to the Jr high, Tell me how to go, OK"

"OK" Kevin grunted. They then took of to the junior high. From there Kevin Navigated Janis to his house after she swore she wouldn't tell any one. As she turned into the cul-de-sac. Kevin was relieved that it was empty. He pointed out his house and she drove into the drive way.

"Is this is?" Janis said double checking.

"Yeah. Thanks for the ride and... well"

"It's no problem, Kevin. I'm just glad your OK." She said as he open the door. He then said good by and closed the door. As he entered his house, she backed out and left.

He then walked in his dark house. He still was coming to terms with Janis and what she did for him. Catching him self halfway up the stairs he waited for the dizziness to pass. then continued on up. He then entered his room an fell to bed. His mother woke him up when she got home.

"Are you OK dear?" His mother said as she rubbed his face.He slightly nodded yes. as he open his eyes,"You look pail."

"I'm fine, mom. Just had a big day." Whispered Kevin.

"Well I'm going to make dinner now. Will you come try down in a little bit?" His mother asked as he nodded "yes" again. She then left his room , never really seeing the condition that he was in.


	6. Chapter 6

He was heading back in to the locker room After a long day of training. The coach once again had held him after to run him. Making him the last one in again. He was about to put his gear up, when Chase stopped him. "late again?" Chase laughed as he got closer.

"BACK OFF CHASE!" Kevin snapped as he unlocked his locker,"I"m not in the mood!"

"Not in the mood?" Chase said as he crept closer. "Maybe you forgotten your place! Do I need to remind you of it? "HAIRS" ! " Chase laughed. Kevin flinched as he heard it. Then, all of a sudden, Chase shoved Kevin in to the ground.

"WATCH IT!" Kevin yelled as he got up. Two of Chase's friends popped out from nowhere . He was out numbered.The three then "jumped" him. Soon he was running towards the door, but, he seemed to never get to it. Chase was right on his heals. Reaching the door, he grabbed it only to find out it was locked. He then turned and he was in the showers with Chase and his buddies. They were knocking him around shoving him down and against the wall. He tried to fight but grew more afraid and more weak. He then saw the locked equipment area that chase had locked him in, at night on some weekends, that chase had decided to give Kevin some "Special" training.Which was Chase's code name for torturing Kevin. He tried to scream but couldn't. He then saw the scenes repeat them selves over and over.

Kevin then woke up in a cold sweat and breathing heavy. He was back in his room. He realized that he once again had a nightmare about what happen.Taking a few quick breaths he looked at his clock. "1:53 am" Knowing that his mother would leave him some dinner , he snuck down stairs and headed to the kitchen. "Another Sleepless night." He thought as he got his plate out of the oven. He then sat down and nibbled on the luke warm dinner. He still struggled with the images he had seen in his sleep. He had blocked out some of it, but, he could still see bits and pieces of what took place.

"Your Nothing!." Chases Voice popped in his mind! He then gulped a bite down before he felt the sting as he started to tremble. "Hairs!" Chases voice said again. He jumped, even though he knew that it was only in his mind. Finishing what he could, he soon put his plate in the sink and headed back to bed. Thoughts of Chase consumed him as he tossed and turn. He tried to think of anything else but, couldn't. Then from out of no where , Janis's face came in to "view". Kevin jumped, sitting straight up in bed after the vision came. He then relaxed and fell back a sleep.

As he re-woke , he looked at his clock. "8:12". He then fell back on his bed. There was no way he could make the bus now. He then turn back over and laid there. When he finally did get up he went down stairs and into the kitchen. He then saw the note that his mom left on the table.

_Called the school already. Telling them you would be absent. Feel better. -Mom_

Putting down the note, he went back into the living room and laid on the couch. Minutes later he decided to attempt eating. He waited for the familiar sting to reappear as he walked back into the kitchen. As he got out a bowl , he felt it. He then thought about reconsidering eating, he then brush his knew idea away and got the cereal out.

Once finished, he returned to his room and bed. He was still fighting thoughts of Chase as he laid there. He then got up and went to watch TV. He then dozed off in front of the TV only to be jolted out of his sleep once more, by another dream. He then began to pace trying to calm down. By habit, He looked at the clock, "11:10", Soon Janis would head back to the bench to find him not there. He started to worry as he felt the lump. He hoped that she would think that he might had stayed home after yesterday's events. From out of nowhere he felt calm. The vision of Janis entered his mind. He wished he could go to school just for lunch. He sat back on the couch and thought about her. How warm she was, her laugh, and of course her smile. "Why would some one like her even talk to.. someone like me?" He thought, "No one else even gives me a second glance."

His mind then trailed back to Chase and "hairs" The taunts, the jokes, the attacks, the laughter. He then raced up stairs and straight into the bathroom. He was nauseas once again. As he held him self over the sink preparing to aim for the toilet . He looked at his him self in the mirror. All he could see were those Hairs. The reason he had the name. " I'll do it" He thought as he search for the scissors, " I'll cut them off." He tore through the bathroom. Finally finding the scissors he took a breath. As he stood over the sink, Janis appeared in his mind again, stopping him from clapping down the scissors. "Do It!" He yelled, "Just do it! Come on." Tears then rushed down his face as he lowered the scissors. He then felt the nauseous feeling again and held on to the counter as the bathroom "spined". After getting control of his balance . He returned to his room and sat up against the wall hiding. Tears flowed down his cheek. He couldn't get composer. He wanted the pain to stop. He soon got control once more and began to wipe his tears. For some reason He decided to go to the garage.

As he open the door to the garage, He looked at the old boxes of Jawbreakers. Not really giving them a second thought he maneuvered around until he got to, what looked like, a covered pile of junk. Removing the sheet, he saw his bike. Which has been under the sheet ever since He had started camp. "Sorry I haven't seen you in a while."Kevin said out loud,"I guess I'm not who I used to be." He then found an old rag and started to wipe the thin layer of dust of. Memories of him and his bike flashed threw his mind. He would Give anything to go any thing to go back to those, Yet , some how , he knew he couldn't. He then started to pushed his bike out from it nook in the garage. He then open the door, put his hood up, and got on his bike. He was wobbly at first , he then soon got back into the rhythm. As he rode in no particular direction he tried to put Chase and High school out of his mind.

Kevin then found him self by his old middle school. He then walked up to the fence that surrounded the football field. It was his, his field! He remember every game that he played and mostly lost. He remember gym class and how he was so close to the coach. Kevin then caught a tear escaping his eye. He then notice the class out on it, he wanted to join them. He hated Gym in high school. He wasn't Gym assistant or the all star Quarter back. Thanks to chase, he was "hairs". He then walked away as he fought tears back. Chase then popped back in to his mind. He then took his bike and walked home. As he park his bike and recovered it. he started to trembled. He then return in side and went back to bed.

Moments later, He heard the doorbell. He looked outside and saw a Blue car. It was Janis. He then raced down stairs. Opening the door He saw Janis wit a worried look. "Hi" He said as he caught his breath.

"You're...OK! I thought...Never mind.. " Janis said as she loosen up.

"I was sick ... Sorry we didn't meet" as Kevin open the door a little more," Do you want to come in?"

"Sure!.. I ask Deloris if you were absent before lunch. I thought you might be after yesterday. Feeling better?" Janis said with a warm smile as she walked past Kevin.

"A little." Kevin said under his breath. "Why did you come anyway?" He stared at her for a minute.

"Everyone talked about ..."Hairs" not being at school. It got me worried... Chase was... "Janis said as she panic," I was just worried.. they way you talked yesterday scared me."

"I'm fine." He said as he sat back down on the couch. Janis them joined him,"I bet chase celebrated that "Hairs" wasn't there." Kevin Mumbled.

"In a way..., But, You shouldn't concentrate on Chase! I missed you I missed having lunch with you." Janis said as Kevin looked at her. "I did!.. Why can't you get it?."

"It's... Because... No one cares about "Hairs" or me. I... almost ...cut ..." Kevin said as he pointed to the reason of his name.

"YOU WHAT?" Janis said as she jumped up, "Why? Did you think that would stop the name calling? That is one of your best feature!.. What stop you?"

"YOU! You popped into my head and I stopped!" Kevin blurted out. They both took a step back. He had said it. He like Janis , Hthen got scared of what Janis did next. "I don't know why... I..."

"I'm glad you didn't!" Janis said as she took a step closer," I'm just glad you're OK. You know, I do like those hairs. I told you that before. It's a part of who you are.. and I like you!"

"You like me?" Kevin asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Of course I like you!" Janis said," Why else would I meet you for lunch? Or Take you out like I did yesterday. I care about you! That's why I came over today." Janis then took a step closer. " I was worried!" Kevin then stared at her in "awe". He hadn't been liked by any one and Chase told him that know one did. Janis then stepped closer.

"Chase..." Kevin trailed off.

"What has chase been telling you? What else has he done to you?" Janis said as Kevin started to trembled and panic.

"I... I... can't tell you! I can't tell anyone!" Kevin squeaked as he felt the pain in his stomach. Visions from his dream popped into his mind.

"Why? Why do you let him beat you like a "rolled up rug"? You need to stop this!." Janis said as he reach out for Kevin as he jerk away.

"I have to get through this! No one can know! Chase said he'll kill me if..." Kevin said under his breath.

"AT LEAST TELL ME WHAT HE SAYS! " Janis says as Kevin coward. "I'm sorry..."

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?" Kevin Yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BECAUSE! I've seen this happen before! Some of my friends turn "emo" because of it! I don't want to seed that happing to you. Please, What has chase been saying?" Janis said as she sat down on the couch.

From out of no where Kevin started to rambled," HE SAYS I'M NOTHING.. I HAVE NO FRIENDS...I HAVE NO ONE!... NO ONE WANTS TO EVEN LOOK AT ME.. I'M A WASTE... I CAN'T LOOK UP! I...WORTHLESS... I'M.. I'M..."

"HE'S WRONG!"Janis said trying to stop Kevin.

"HE'S RIGHT, JANIS! 100 PERCENT RIGHT! HE'S BEEN RIGHT EVER SINCE FOOTBALL CAMP! I'M NOTHING BUT HAIRS!" Kevin blurted out as tears fell.

"Like I told you yesterday, You have me!" Janis said getting up. Kevin then look at her for a second . She then took his hand and pulled him close. She then hugged him. Seconds later , Kevin began to hug back.

" You're my friend?" Kevin asked in between breaths .

"YES, I am!" Janis said with a laugh. Kevin then squeezed tighter. His fears and doubts soon faded. He then remember the diner when he first thought of Janis as a friend. Now he knew for sure.

"Are you my friend?" Janis laugh Kevin nodded a slight yes.

"If you want me to be?", He said as they separated from each other just enough to Lock at one another.

" Well, Duh" Janis laugh again. She then pulled him in back close to her. The warm comfortable feeling return, Kevin felt it getting stronger with every second. They continued to visit for a few hours. Janis then left right before Kevin's parents got home.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Janis ask Kevin, as sheheaded out the door.

"Yeah, Do you still want to meet me for lunch ?" Kevin asks with hope.

"Of course!" Janis said with a warm smile. Kevin then smiled slightly. It was the first time in months he had smiled. "Is that your smile?" Janis said with a gasp.

"I guess? Is something wrong with it?" Kevin said nervously realizing that he had smile.

"That's the first time I've seen you smile!.. I like it!.. See you tomorrow." She then headed out to her car and drove off. Kevin watch her drive away. He finally notice that the Eds were walking home. He then quickly closed the door. He then thought of what just happen. A girl Touch him, actually hugged him. He also smiled. He then headed back up stairs to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin returned to school the next day. Chase "ran" into him as during his second passing. He cornered Kevin and grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him up against the wall. "Where were you yesterday, Hairs?" Chase snarled.

"I...I... was at home, chase!" Kevin said as he trembled.

"Sick?" Chase laughed, He then shoved Kevin back against the wall. "You better not had forgotten your place!... Who are you?"

"I'm... I'm..."Kevin started

"WHO ARE YOU?" Chase demanded.

"HAIRS!" Kevin yelled. He then trembled harder after hearing his own voice say the name,"I'm Hairs."

"That's right. A nobody, a nothing." Chase whispered into Kevin's ear. He then shoved him on to the ground. "PICK UP YOUR BOOKS!" Chase ordered. Kevin did what he was told. He then rushed to class. Once again he sat in the back trembling. He tried to focus on the lesson ,but his mind was stuck on the attack.

Trying to dodge every one in the hall he made it to his next two classes. Half way through his forth class he looked at the clock. "10:45" He then remember that he was meeting Janis. Suddenly he began to feel better. Getting anxious , he watch the clock. He couldn't wait to see her. He couldn't wait to see the bench. Then, he remembered that chase had been back there two days ago. He didn't want Chase to find out. His mind was back on chase again. Jumping at the sound of the bell, he raced out of class. Feeling the sting in his stomach he pushed on. Even though that there was no way Chase would go back there, he still worried. He then felt the crowd thinned.

Halfway back to their spot, Kevin Wounder if Janis would show. "She said she would." He thought as he turned the corner. Looking up he saw her waiting He smiled and took of his hood.

"You're Back!" Janis greeted him as he came closer. Looking around, Kevin then remembered what had happen two days before. Janis then stared at him. "Do you want to go some where else?" She asked . Kevin nodded yes. "I think I know of a spot." She then took his hand and lead him off. Kevin thought they might go out to her car. He was proven wrong as they turn down a flight of stairs and stop on the landing. "Is this OK?" Janis ask as she pulled of her bag. "I thought you might want a different spot after well, Tuesday." They both sat down on the floor.

" I did , thanks" Kevin said as he lower his hood.Reconizing the spot, as one of his common hiding places, he took his bag off and breathed easier. He then Started to pull his lunch out. He still had the sandwich he had two days ago. He tore off some of his sandwich and ate.

"Your stomach still bothers you?" Janis ask as she got her own lunch out. "Do you want some of mine? It's fresher!"

"I'm fine, really. " Kevin said as he ate another bite. "It's just my nerves."

"Are you sure? It's been a few weeks." Janis said with a concern tone.

"I'll be fine Janis." Kevin Snapped "...Sorry, I..."

"I know, I know, You'll be OK." Janis laugh.

" I just haven't... You.. and.,... I... I don't" Kevin tripped over his words as he got up. He still didn't understand why Janis like him. "Are you taking pity on me? because if..."

"Kevin, we been through this before! I know you can take care of your self! I was just hoping you were better. You're my friend, I care about you! How many times will I have to say it?" Janis ranted interrupting him.

".. I just ... SAW CHASE TODAY!" Kevin yelled,"He made me... HE MADE SAY I WAS ... " Kevin held back the name.

"What? Hairs?" Janis pried.

"YES!!" Kevin said as he kick his back pack. He then started to tremble as chase flash through his mind. "I... I..."

"Just relax!" Janis said as she stood up,"Chase is a jerk." He then took a step closer. She put her arms around him,"Are you feeling any better?"

"I do feel better." Kevin said as he took a deep breath. "What was everyone saying yesterday?"

"Nothing .. Just stupid stuff ! "Janis said," Like, 'I guess Chase Finlay got to hairs.' Or 'Chase is in a better mood with out Hairs around. Or 'Gee, isn't nice not too see hairs.' Or 'He's probably not coming back.'"

"I knew it!" Kevin sighed," They don't want me. They don't even like me."

"I DO!!!" Janis Yelled. " That last one scared me. I thought... you... I like you. I wanted you here! It was strange being in the cafeteria yesterday. I hated it. "

" ...What's it like?" Kevin asked , Never being in the Cafeteria more than a minute, He never actually seen the whole room.

"You never been in there? " Janis asked in shock!

"Not really. Chase, chases me out because I'm not allowed." Kevin said as he slumped down to the floor. Janis

"He can't do that. Is that why ... Well that needs ..."

"It's fine, Janis! I thought I told you that.. Look just forget I said it." Kevin said as he interrupted her.

"NO, I'm not forgetting. ...Chase can't make these rules!" Janis tried to object.

"YES HE CAN! HE'S CHASE, THE STAR QUARTERBACK! A SENIOR! " Kevin yelled at the top of his lungs. He then paused as he trembled. He then look at Janis as he breath heavily. He wanted to make her understand without telling her anything.

"Kevin! ..Just because he's the quarterback, doesn't mean anything. He can't treat you like this." Janis said as she sat down by him,"But, if you don't want to ..."

"I want to see it! I never been in there for more than "ten seconds". I know it's nothing special, but I just... I have to fallow his rules." Kevin said under his breath.

"Why?" Janis said lifting his chin.

"I just do!... I don't wan't to talk about it." Kevin said looking at her.

"Because you're ..."

"Yeah, .. 'Hairs'." Kevin said as he got up. He then got the warm feeling again. As he looked at Janis, everything else disappeared. She then looked into his eyes. It had felt as if everything had stop.

"Are you sure you're OK?" Janis said as she picked up her bag.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kevin said snapping back. "Um.. So... what class do you have next?"

"Jr. Lit. Remember?"Janis laugh.

"Yeah, Did you finish that book, yet?" Kevin asked awkwardly.

"We're almost done. I think we have a test." Janis said as the bell rang. They then started up the stairs."You have Gym, right?"

"Yeah." Kevin said as he felt his sting. "I better head out."

"Wait, do you want me to drive you home?"Janis offered.

"I'll be fine! Um.. but, thanks any way." Kevin Quickly replied.

"Can I at least walk with you?" Janis asked.

"You want to been seen with me?"Kevin asked

"Why not?" Janis Laugh , "We're friends !"

"NO!... Chase might see! Look, ...We better not! Hairs..." Kevin stumbled out.

"Forget about being that name!! "Janis remarked as Kevin then looked up . "What if I walk in front of you like a few feet." Janis suggested.

" Well..." Kevin mumbled. He thought of the idea of knowing that she was there.

"Look, just half way and if anything happens..."Janis said.

"Don't do anything! Just don't even look back!" Kevin snapped.

"OK, OK... I'll let you handle it. " Janis joked,"Why do you put up with it?"

"I guess I'd gotten used to it. It's been like this since football camp." Kevin said as they started to entered the main hall.

"Football camp?" Janis said as she stopped him in the door frame, "You were at Football camp?"

"I really don't want to talk about it! I shouldn't of had said anything. sorry." Kevin said under his breath as he put his hood up., "You better, start off.."

Janis sighed and started off she only walked a couple of feet in front of Kevin, Who was kicking him self for mentioning football camp.Half way down the hall he turned off towards the gym and locker room.

Entering the locker room, he put his bag down.Then headed into the gym. He was the first one out do the fact he never change. His mind was still on Janis through out Gym. Before he knew it, class was over. He had made it through gym class without upsetting the coach. He really didn't pay any attention to the coach really. He just fallow the group and tried to keep up. It didn't hit him until he was back in the locker room. He was nervous, because the coach didn't yell at him, but his mind wondered back to Janis!

Janis had stayed in his mind through the remainder of the day. As he got to a bus, he realized that he was thinking about Janis even more. As he closed his eyes He could she her smile. Then from out of no where.. He heard Chases's voice. "HAIRS!, Chase yelled as Kevin jumped and looked out the window. He froze in fear, of the idea of, Chase entering the bus and trapping him for sure, like he did once before. He watched as Chase laugh and turned away heading back to football practice. He thought about leaving, but then the bus started to move. A second later, Janis returned to his thoughts. He fixated on her until he the bus came to a stop by the middle school. He then got off and headed home. Still thinking about Janis.


	8. Chapter 8

As days went by Janis and Kevin got closer. They kept meeting for lunch in various spots. Janis had even driven Kevin home few times, when days were rough. Kevin started to talk a little more each time. Both him and Janis talked about almost anything, except when it came to the football camp or chase or Gym. If Janis did pry , He would just sit quiet or try to change the subject. "It just something I need to get through." Was his typical response when ever Janis would ask about an attack. Once, she asked him about what he thought of the coach. Stump by this question, Kevin change the subject.

With out really knowing it, Kevin, started to improved. He started to think about Janis more each day. He even began to eat bigger bites. The confrontations with Chase were still brutel and painful. But, some how they didn't "haunt" Kevin as much. His mind still would wonder back to chase, But it was mostly consumed with thoughts of Janis. He had a friend!

Kevin headed back towards the bench as quickly as possible. For some strange reason, his usual "run in" with chase had not occurred for that day. He just knew chase was planning something big. He then turned the enter the hall and saw Janis. She then met him half way.

"You're not going to believe this!" Janis chimed," Chase is absent!"

"What?" Kevin said as he stopped in his tracks. "Chase is absent?" He was stumped by the news. Chase wasn't there. He was free fore one day. He then took a deep breath and smiled. "I never thought it would never happen."

"I was talking to Delores this morning." Janis started, "When she over heard the coaches talking about him missing practice that after noon. I think it was for an appointment or something. The point is. He's not here. So, I was thinking...":

"NO!!... I can't go in the cafeteria! Chase..." Kevin stammered.

"I told you Chase is absent. Oh, come on ... You have to be curious" Janis said with a warm laugh, "It will be OK! Trust me" Kevin then took a stepped back . "Don't you want to see it?"

"Kind of..."

"Well come on then." Janis said as she took his hand and started to walk down the hall. "Look, we'll sit in a corner. No one will know"

"Chase will find out... He has fiends. JANIS, STOP!!" Kevin yelled as she turned towards him. " It's a rule I have to ... fallow!" Kevin then headed down towards the gym.

"Didn't you hear me?!" Janis yelled as she ran after him. "Chase can't deny you this right. OK, Can we go in for a minute. I want you to see it. Come on" Janis then took Kevin's hand and drug him to the cafeteria.

"They'll see you! You'll be seen with me, with hairs." Kevin said as the stop in front of the cafeteria. Janis then gave him a look as she laugh..

"I'll go in after you.." Janis said as she open the door. Kevin stare at the interior of the room. "Go in..."

"I... I.. " Kevin started to back away . He then swallowed hard. Feeling the sting burn. He knew Chase would find for sure. He then looked at Janis. He wanted to be any where else but there.

"Oh, come on." Janis said as she pulled him closer to the cafeteria. He then stepped in Janis stepped in right behind him. He then looked at her. Her deep eyes seem to comfort him. She then then walked in. He then started to look around. It was bigger than he thought it was. More chaotic too. He was invisible to everyone except Janis that tapped him on the shoulder and pointed out a table, which was in a corner.

They headed over to it and sat down. Kevin then looked at the room again taking in every thing. Banners of past state championships hung from the ceiling. In the center, there was a extended ceiling framed with windows. Kevin held his breath as Janis ate. He couldn't believe it he was actually sitting tn the cafeteria. He got out his lunch out and tore off small bites. Then he started to hear it. Soft at firs , but seconds later it got louder. He was spotted!

"Hairs! It's hairs!... Chase is not going to like this... wait until he finds out...Man I hate to be him tomorrow!." the voices became more clearer as they began to synchronize. He then looked at Janis, who had a worried look on her face. He then stared at the table, regretting everything.

"Hairs!" A voice finally rose above the crowd, "Trying to pull a fast one?" It was one of Chases friends. " You know what Chase says about you being in here... LEAVE!" Kevin scrambled to get up Janis tried to stop him, but he had already made his mind up. He then glance around at the crowd. All he saw was eyes! Slinging his back pack over his shoulder he dashed out of there hearing the crowd break into laughter. He then ran down a hall and into a familiar closet.

"KEVIN!!" Janis said as she knocked!

" I told you! I don't belong there! Just leave!" Kevin said through his breaths.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was a bad idea. I just..."Janis tried to apologize. Kevin then backed toward the wall and slouch down into a ball. "Can I come in at least?" Janis said.

"Yeah." Kevin muttered. Janis then stepped in to the closet. Kevin then looked at her. Her eyes were big and deep as they usually were when she was concern. " I'm fine."

"Fine? Kevin... Look...all those ... I thought you were... You forgot your lunch." Janis said as she look at Kevin. He was slightly trembling . He then started to think about Chase.

"Did.. Did they see you... with me?" Kevin said as he saw Janis closed the door. She then turn on the light and stared at him. Their eyes met and once again Kevin felt that everything else disappeared.

"I don't care.' Janis said with a smiled, "I didn't realize that it was that bad. Are you OK?" She then brush his arm.

"I'm fine!" Kevin snapped. He wanted to be mad at her. He then looked at her. " Why do you hang out with me?" He asked as he calm down. Janis sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Because I like you! How many times will I have to say it!" Janis aid as she put her arms around him,"I don't care about what anyone thinks!"

"BUT, I'M HAIRS!" Kevin yelled as he push Janis off of him. "You shouldn't even look at me."

"YOU'RE NOT HAIRS! YOU'RE KEVIN! I MET KEVIN! ... HAIRS IS JUST A DUMB NAME THAT CHASE MADE UP! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO SHOW YOU?" Janis yelled , making Kevin jump," The past few weeks have been great. I look forward to seeing you! Chase,..."

"You don't have to look after me!" Kevin growled.

" I'm NOT ! ... Why can't I just like you for you? WHY WON'T YOU LET ME? I "LIKE" YOU! Get it!" Janis said as she paced. Kevin was still unsure about the whole thing. His mind was more on chase and what might happen tomorrow. He then looked at Janis, She was staring at him with her warm eyes. He couldn't look away. "Don't you get it?" Her voice said under her breath. "You're Kevin, to me, not hairs!"

Being flustered, Janis kissed him. It was a small kiss, but, Kevin was still taking back by it. "There." Janis said releasing her breath. "Now! Do you get it?"

"YYYYou...kissed me..." Kevin said as he stepped back.His mind raced with confusion. In away he wanted it, but, he was scared. "You Kissed ..."

"I kissed you, Kevin. I told you... I like you." Janis said as she sat down and looked at him," Here, I brought you you're lunch. You need to eat."

"I don't want to eat." Kevin said as he sat down right by her, Feeling the sting in his stomach."I don't know about meeting tomorrow."

"What?"

"Chase will find out for sure about today! I just want to stay hidden." Kevin rambled out.

" Oh, alright. On one condition!"Janis said.

"Anything?" Kevin muttered

"I have a cross country meet on Saturday. I thought you could come with me and we can hang out. Please" Janis asked.

"I guess..."Kevin sighed," I'm not doing anything."

"Great! I'll come by and pick you up then around. 7ish." Janis exclaimed.

" 7'ish...?" Kevin wonder why it had to be early.

"Look, We'll talk more Friday. Are you sure you don't want to meet tomorrow?" Janis remarked.

"I'm sure! I don't know about Friday..."

"We need to meet Friday! I want to make sure that we go over the details. Plus, I want to make sure you made it." Janis said as she wraps her arms around him. Kevin was still thinking about the kiss. He himself had thought of kissing Janis once or twice. But, he was afraid to. Chase then popped into his mind. He then jumped back. " What's wrong?" Janis ask.

"Chase!... You Kissed..." Kevin started to panic. He didn't want chase to find out about Janis. He knew he would.

"We're the only two that know. How would he know?" Janis exclaim trying to calm Kevin down.

"He has ways! He'll know about the cafeteria! He'll find out!" Kevin babbled out... he then look at her again "Sorry! I just..." The warm feeling that he got when he was around her came flooding back. He felt awkward. He wanted Janis to like him, but, he dreaded Chase

"Kevin, it's alright!" Janis laughed. He then smiled, he had have his first kiss. He then looked at Janis again. Seconds later the bell rang. The two gather up their bags and fumbled around. Janis then slowly open the door. "I'll go first. " She said as she looked out into the hall. "remember Friday! at the bench" Kevin nodded and put his hood up.

The afternoon flew by fast. As he got on a bus, A kid stuck his foot out and tripped him. Hearing the laughter he got up and went to the back. His mind then went back to the kiss. He still didn't know what to feel. He then got the warm feeling.

As he laid in his bed that night. His mind raced with thoughts of chase and Janis. He feared what Chase might do. "He probably knows by now." Kevin thought as he tossed and turned while trying to get comfortable with his stomach pain. He then thought about the kiss. He wished it had been longer, then wished it never happened. As he closed his eyes he thought of Janis.


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin held his breath as he went through each passing period that Thursday. He knew that Chase was back and would be looking for him. Getting closer to lunch, he regretted calling of his lunch "date" with Janis. "It's for her own good." He thought as the vision of her crossed his mind. As he entered his third class, He was stopped by some seniors.

"Chase has been looking for you, Hairs" One boy said as Kevin froze. He held his breath and swallowed. "I'll tell him where you are." The boy exclaim as Kevin started to walk in to class almost running Nazz over.

"Watch it!" Nazz yelped. Kevin Jumped back and let her pass. He then heard the seniors laugh as they left."He is such a weirdo." He over heard Nazz say to another classmate as she entered the hall. Kevin then look in her direction. He wanted to speak out. But, he was "Hairs". As he sat in the back of the class, he watch the clock. Wanting it to freeze and not have class end. Nazz's statement echoed in his mind. If she only knew who "Hairs" really was.

Kevin's eyes then drifted over to the clock. It had some how "sped up". He watch it as it "moved closer" to the Bell. What seemed like seconds later, the bell rang. As he watch the other Kids get up and leave, he froze. He knew Chase was waiting out side the hall. He then felt the lump and sting in his stomach. "HAIRS" A voice barked from the hall. "GET OUT HERE NOW!" The voice ordered. Kevin quickly grabbed his books and headed out the door.

The Second he stepped outside the door, Chase grabbed him and took him to a isolated stairway. "Did you miss me Hairs?" Chase laugh as he shoved Kevin hard up onto the wall. "Word around school is, you were in the cafeteria yesterday." Chase growled.

"It... it wasn't my idea!" Kevin whimpered. Chase then slammed him down on to the hard ground. He then picked Kevin up and receptively bashed his body against the wall and the other seniors. Kevin trembled as he tried to get up. He then felt Chase kick him in the side.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!!" Chase shouted like a drill Sargent. "YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT, A WORTHLESS BODY!" Kevin soon fought back tears as his head bounce off one of the steps. He then Heard Chase and the others laughing. He was then lifted up again and shoved into the stairs. As Kevin turn around Chase punch him giving him a bloody nose."you're still too weak, Hairs!" Chase Laugh. "Why did you ever think you were football material? HUH!... Worthless! Chase laughed as he started up the stairs. Kevin then crawled over to a corner and balled himself up.

"I have to get through this!" Kevin said as his tears over took his control, "I have to prove to him... I can take it... I can take it." He then started to tremble harder. He wished Janis would find him, Then wished she wouldn't. He didn't want her to see him like this. He then thought of the kiss she gave him. All of a sudden he felt that warm feeling. Her face then appeared in his mind. He knew then, he could make it. Just knowing she was his friend helped. He tried to moved but, couldn't. His body didn't want to move. His body just trembled. Vision of Chase and all the attacks reappeared.

As the bell ranged, he scrunched up towards the corner as students passed. No one even batted an eye. Once he looked up to see if Janis was around. He wanted to see her. He did see the eds walking down the stairs. They were talking and laughing about something. "Why did I treat them bad?" He thought as the passed by him.

"Ready for lunch?" Ed said to the other two," Can we sit together?"

"Why not?" Eddy replied," The economics club is having off day. They think my latest idea is stupid."

"Got in a "tiff" with Mark again?" Double-D remarked. Their voices trailed off. Kevin wished he could be with them. He wished even more that he was with Janis. He then stared back at his bent up knees. The crowd then cleared and he was once again alone.

Kevin slowly got up still trembling. His mind was stuck on chase. He the slowly walked through the halls and into a nearest closet. He then felt that his cheek. It was slightly swollen, he then knew he had a black eye. Checking his head, he felt the knot form. he then sat back down and trembled harder. He tried to control him self and force himself to think of Janis, but his thoughts of Chase were too over whelming. He then laid down trying to control his speratic breathing. "IT's not fair." He whispered, "I have to get THROUGH THIS!" He said louder. As he laid their he felt his stomach sting. Tears flowed down his swollen cheek. He soon drifted off to sleep.

Kevin was startled out of his sleep by the clashing of the lockers from the hall. He thought it was the sound of his body being thrown against the gym lockers. "Just another night mare." He thought as he was gasping for breath. Trembling, he looked at his watch, '2:45' he then new he had been in there for the entire afternoon. No one even looked for him. He then gather his books and bag, put his hood up and headed out. Half way to his locker, he was tapped on the shoulder. He jumped and friezed.

"I heard what happen." A warm voice said. It was Janis,"We should had met."

"No...No... it was better." Kevin whimpered as he cowered. "You better just..."

"I'm not leaving you..."Janis objected. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Don't you have to practice? For your meet. I'm just getting in the way." Kevin mumbled.

"I can practice later. I prefer to anyway. I want to take you home!" Janis said with a warm voice.

"But, but, Chase..." Kevin trembled harder... His breathing became faster. They were out in the open.

"Chase is at practice!... No one is around us, Kev." Janis laughed. She then put her arm around him. He had been longing for this all day, Soon the thoughts of Chase disappeared and he lean in toward Janis. "Did you eat lunch?" She asked as they turned a corner. Kevin shook his head no. "Come on then, I'll get you something to eat."

As they headed towards her car, Kevin got nervous that he might be seen. He then stopped and froze. Janis then looked back and walked back to him. "Come on." Janis said as she guided him. He then looked at her face. Suddenly, the warm feeling returned. They then got in the car and left.

"How did you find out?" Kevin asked as She turn the car on.

"Chase announced that "order had been restored" at lunch. I just had a feeling you got hurt. Plus I looked for you." Janis said as she back out. "How much damage did he do?"

"Not much." Kevin said as he stopped Janis from pulling.

"Are you bleeding?' Janis asked.

"NO! LOOK I'M FINE!" Kevin yelled as he turned his head. ":Just take me home."

Janis sighed as she droved out of the parking lot. Kevin slowly turned towards her and lowered his hood. While stopped at a stop light she looked at him. She then touch his bruise cheek.. Kevin then looked at her. The two looked at each other for a minute. "He did leave a mark." Janis sighed as she turned the corner. They droved Upton a fast food joint and got some food. Kevin ate as much as he could since his stomach was stinging constantly. He mostly iced his bruised with his cold drink.

"I missed seeing you." Kevin said under his breath. "How was your day?"

"My day, was OK. I kept hearing that "Hairs" got "put back in his place.". I'm just knew you would Be hiding out most of the day! I even went by the gym..."

"YOU WHAT???" Kevin yelled in a state of panic. "WHY?"

"Because... I just had a feeling... Look I was worried! OK, I over heard Chase and the coach a few days back about Having chase come in and help him with the freshmen. They do it about once a year.. I thought it was today." Kevin then sank into the seat. "I could find out for you..."

"NO! Janis! I'll be ready, I will." Kevin said as he looked at her. They were almost to his house. He couldn't stop staring at her. The more he looked at her the more he felt better. She then pulled into his drive way. She then looked at him. "Do you, ummm have to go back?" Kalvin mumbled as he stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Not yet! I could stay for awhile." Janis said as she turn the car off. He then nodded a yes. and got out of the car. Looking back at Janis he smiled. She then got out and joined him. They both went in side the house. Kevin then crashed on the couch. "Do you want an Ice pack for that eye?" She asked.

"Yeah, their in the freezer, on the left." Kevin Mumbled.. Janis went into the kitchen And returned with an ice pack. "Thanks." Kevin mumbled again . Janis then joined him on the coach. Chases Voice echoed through Kevin's mind. He then looked at Janis. "You're my friend?" Kevin whimpered.

Janis nodded and put her arms around him. "It was that bad?" Janis's voice was worried once again. He then looked at her.

"I can get through this!!" Kevin said as Janis stroke his face."Chase has taken everything away from me. I have to survive."

" No matter what Chase does to you, He can't stop us from being friends."Janis sighed. Kevin then looked at her. She then smiled and held the ice pack against his face. He then notice that his ears were ringing He knew he hit his head hard. He then blinked. "Are you OK?"

"I hit my head really hard on the wall." Kevin said. Janis then moved the ice pack to his head," My ears are ringing."

"You probably have a concussion.Are you sure you're OK?" Janis said as she looked at him." I better stay until your parents come home." Kevin mumbled an OK. They sat there looking at each other for a minute. Janis then started too look around the room. She then saw some pictures. Kevin held his breath as she got up. He Knew that they were his old football pictures.

"You played football?" Janis asked picking up the team picture.

"I did." Kevin mumbled. He wish Janis had never saw the picture. He then slowly got up and walked over to her.

"So, you were in football camp?" Janis said as she put the picture back. He slowly nodded, he knew he had told her too much already. Janis then gave him a look that he never seen before. He knew she was "putting the pieces together". "Janis, Please!", he sighed, " Don't tell any one! "

"You're Parents?"

"My parents think I'm on reserves. They don't see me that much. I tell them I get banged up in practice... This is something I have to do. I have to prove myself..."

"By what?! Letting him use you like this! YOU"RE A WALKING PUNCH LINE!" Janis said as she started to pace.

"I DESERVE THIS! CHASE SAYS I DESERVE THIS!!" Kevin Yelled as he trembled. He knew there was no going back now. He looked at her and felt that there was nothing else in the world. She was the only friend he had. He didn't care what happen next. He just wanted some one there! "He says I get what I deserve! He's right!"

"HE'S WRONG ! This isn't some type of test Kevin! This is just plan cruelty! You have to stop this!" Janis said firmly. Her warm eyes locked with his,"I care about you!... Didn't you want to play?"

"I DID! I wanted to! Heck, I even looked up to Chase! He doesn't think I was strong enough! He's right! I'm nothing!" Kevin said as he sat back down, fighting back tears. Janis then joined him and wrapped her arms around him. '

"It's OK. You're fine!" She whispered as he lost the battle with his tears. His swollen eye was pooled up with tears. After wiping his tears, she then reapplied the ice pack to his eye. He then felt her warmth. He didn't want it to end . He then looked at her. "Do you want me to stay?" She asked under her breath. He nodded again. Pushing the ice pack off , he then got up and went in to the kitchen.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" He asked opening the fridge. He then grabbed a soda and return. Walking back into the other room, He saw through his window , that the kids were outside looking at Janis's car. Janis then looked up.

"Are those your friends?"Janis asked

" They use to be." Kevin sighed as Chase re-entered his mind."they just, can't know."

Janis then walked up close to him and took his hand gently. He then caught her deep brown eyes. The vision of chase disappeared. There was nothing but, Janis.The warm feeling came back to him. Then, "with out thinking", he leaned in and kissed her. He then "jumped" back. "I...I... a.." he fumbled over his words realizing what happened.

"It's OK," Janis said as she smiled.

"It is?" Kevin Question. He then saw a vision of chase and stepped back even more. He didn't know what was happening. He felt the warm feeling overwhelm him. He didn't want anything to change but, he did. "Chase!" He shouted.

"DON'T THINK ABOUT HIM!" Janis shouted! "This is your house! You're not hairs! Not here! You can do what ever you want!" He knew she was right. Chase didn't have any say. "I'm sorry." She then said quietly.

Just then his parents came in the house. "Kevin?" His mother shouted as she entered the house.

"In here , mom" Kevin said as she passed the doorway. She then walked in to the living room.

"Oh." She said, "What happen to your cheek?"

"I just underestimated the dummy and I hit the support beam." He said as Janis sighed and rolled her eyes." I'll be OK."

"I know you will be. Who is this?" His mother asked as she looked at Janis.

"This is Janis, My ... freind." He breathed. Taking in the statement. He then looked at Janis. and then Smiled.

" I just dropped Kevin off after practice. I need to get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Kevin. " She said as she headed out the door. He nodded yes and smiled. She then gave him a smiled back. "Bye"

That night , Kevin tossed and turned. His mind was racing with thoughts of Janis instead of Chase. He kept re playing the kiss over in his mind. Each time he wanted to stop before it happen then wanted it to be longer. Chase popped into hos head a few times. But, was over run by Janis.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up Friday morning, Kevin still had the warm feeling from Janis. He was hoping that it would stay and grow, but as he went down stairs a vision of Chase entered his mind. Then, the painful sting returned, but, the feeling he got from Janis stayed. Entering the Kitchen, His mother saw him."morning dear, sleep well?" His mom asked.

"I guess" Kevin mumbled. He then thought about it for a second. He did get more sleep than he had been, even though thoughts of Janis did flash through his mind. He then gave a slight smile.

"I don't believe it, Your smiling." His mom laughed. She then gave him a bowl and a box of cereal. "Well, Have a good day dear. She then left. Knowing that she was gone, Kevin returned the bowl to the cabinet and got ready. He then made him self a fresh lunch.He then grabbed his stuff, put his sweat shirt on and headed out the door.

As the bus came up to the stop where the kids were. Kevin hid. As He saw Jonny and ed step on, He put his hood up and snuck in behind them. He then grabbed a front seat and waited until he could moved further back. He then heard the Kids laughter. He wish he could be apart of their chatter. Felling the sting he looked away. His mind then went back to Janis. He couldn't wait to see her. Getting off the bus, he quickly rushed to his locker. For some strange reason He felt good. He quickly got his locker and shoved his lunch in. On his way to home room, Chase pushed him down and laughed."Whats the hurry Hairs?" Chase hollered across the hall. Kevin only trembled for a minute, then got up and went on.

Through out that whole morning, His mind was filled with thoughts of Janis! He kept and eye on the clock . It seemed to "tick" by slowly. The bell rang and Kevin's heart skipped a beat, He then raced out of class and down the hall. Unfortunately, Chase had tripped him. "Watch it Hairs?!" Chase yelled as he laugh. Kevin laid there for a minute trembling until the halls cleared. He then rushed to the back bench.

"Sorry!... I Chase tripped me." Kevin muttered as he sat down...

"You don't look too Shook up" Janis said as she put her arm on his shoulder.

"He's not really bothering right know. ... When will you pick me up tomorrow?" Kevin voice came stronger. He then looked at her. Her hair was pulled back by a hair band. Her eyes were deep , like always. Kevin then felt the warm feeling and smiled.

"So, Is it alright if I pick you up around 7ish?" Janis asked as she put her drink down. Kevin then gave her a strange look. He had almost had forgotten about their plans. A vision of chase crept into his mind. He Scooted back away from Janis. "Chase won't be there! I promise!"

"What about the coach? Or any one else! If they see me..."Kevin started to worry.

"They won't! The coach won't be the same one. Your coach never goes! Chase won't find out. Besides, I invited you to this. so, chase doesn't have a say. I have to be there around eight thirty. I'll swing by your house between seven thirty and seven forty five. I promise everything will be OK." Janis said as Kevin stared at her.. "Your eye looks better to day " she said as she tipped his head up and his hood fell off.

"Thanks" Kevin sighed as he smiled. He then ate his last bite as the bell rang.He then slipped sighed as he slipped his hood. He wished it was the last bell. The rest of the afternoon was a blur..Kevin just wanted the day to be over. He successfully avoided Chase as he left school. Departing from the bus,he rushed home.

As he dashed up to his bathroom he thought about Janis. He then looked in the mirror, noticing how disheveled he was. He started to wash his face. He then looked at his shower. He rarely shower after the trauma he endure during camp. He didn't see the point to shower since he was a "nobody". He then thought about Janis. "Just a quick one" he thought as he started to pull his sweatshirt!

After getting out of the shower, Kevin realizes that he felt better. He then got dress and went down stairs. Walking in to the kitchen he heard his mother come in. "You look.. different" His mom said shockingly.

"I just took a quick shower." Kevin mumbled. He then went back into the living room. He then crashed on the couch. He soon dozed of thinking about Janis.

He had woken for dinner a few ours later. Halfway through the meal, his mother watch him as he moved his food around his plate. "Is everything alright,Kevin?" she asked as he took a bite.

"I'm fine.", He mutter as he swallowed. He then realized that his dinner was half eaten. He hadn't eaten that much since the beginning of school He then realized that he ate half of his sandwich at lunch. He hadn't felt the familiar sting all after noon. "I'm just full." He said as he got up from the table hoping the sting wouldn't return. "Night mom, Dad.". He yelled as he headed up the stairs.

Lying in bed he thought about Janis, He couldn't wait until the morning . As he tossed and turn, the sting return along with a slight nauseated feeling. "I ate to much." He thought as he tried to get comfortable. As he started to fall a sleep he thought he heard a "crinkle". Immediately, he jumped out of his bed and broke into a cold sweat. "It just a dream." He thought , turning on the light to reassured himself that it was in his head. The thought of Chase entered his mind as he shutter slightly. As he sat on the edge of his bed,. Janis's voice entered his mind.

" No matter what Chase does to you, He can't stop us from being friends". Her voice echoed. The warm feeling returned as he calmed down. He then started to look forward to the morning. He wished that time would speed up. Soon he dosed off.

As Kevin slowly started to wake up, he looked at his clock. "6:50". It was morning. He jumped out of bed, knowing that he would see Janis. He then raced down stars and got a bite for breakfast. It was his first real high school event. Chase then quickly popped into his mind. He gagged at the thought of being seen. The thought of backing out crossed his mind. Just then the door bell rang. He knew it was Janis. As he open the door, he saw her warm smile.

"Ready to Go?" Janis said as she stood there in her warm up outfit. It was the schools colors blue and white. Kevin took a slight step back, "Don't tell me, you're ..."

"I don't want anyone to recognize me! Or see me for that matter." Kevin mumbled.

"Then wear something different! If you don't wear your orange sweat shirt. No one will think it's... you." Janis said as she put her hand on his shoulder,"I really want to hang out with you afterwords."

"Kevin then looked in Janis's eyes. The fear soon faded. He then turn around and headed up stairs."I'll be back. He shouted. He then grabbed a green shirt and his reds hat. He felt a little strange being in his old clothes. They seem to fill looser than before. For a brief minute, he wanted to change back. He then went back down stairs.

"WOW!" Janis said as she smiled,":That's sure is different.. you won't be recognize for sure. Kevin then smiled and left his house.They then started.Kevin's excitement grew as they left.

"So, How long is the meet?" Kevin ask.

"A few hours .The trail is a few miles long." Janis stated while she concentrated on her driving.

"You mean. I won't see you" Kevin said as he got nervous," Until your back?"

"You'll be OK, If you want to come back to the car.. I can leave it unlock?" Janis said as she stop at a stoplight.

"Thanks." Kevin mumble, "Janis." Kevin looked directly at her,

"Yeah" Janis answered him.

"I..I...I like you." Kevin blurted out,"I'm glad we're friends."

"I'm we're friends too!" Janis laugh. As it had been the first time that Kevin actually stated it. He then smiled back. For the rest of the drive, they said nothing. Kevin started to dozed off right before they got there. The heat of the son blanket him. He started to relaxed.

"KEVIN!" Janis said making Kevin jump awake. "We're here."

"Oh," Kevin said as he rubbed his eyes. He then gave a small yawn.

"Sleepy?" Janis laugh as she got out and started to stretch.

"A little" Kevin said as he drug out of the car.

"Why don't you come back here after I take off." Janis said as they started to walk.

"OK" Kevin said as he rubbed his eyes. Janis stretch a bit more. Kevin couldn't help but watch. Janis notice him and smiled. He then leaned up against a tree.

"I gotta go check in. do you want to come?" Janis said as she got up and held out her hand.Kevin nodded and connected his hand with hers. As they walk towards the table, Kevin notice the excitement in the air.He watch as different racer prepared for their run. He never knew that much about cross country. He then looked at Janis and squeezed her hand as they got close to the table.

"Name?" The woman sitting at the table said.

"Janis, B. For Peach Creek high school." Janis mention as she unzipped her windbreaker.Kevin then looked around to making sure No one saw him. Janis then turned around.

"Well, it's almost time." Janis said as she pin her number on. She then hugged Kevin.He then pecked her on the cheek.

"For good luck." He said in one breath. She smiled and the walked to the starting line. Kevin then stood behind a tree and watched from there. As the starting gun was shot, Kevin jumped. He then fallowed Janis with his eyes as she ran out of site. "Go Janis!" He said under his breath. Minutes later he went back to her car and laid down in the back. The sun that came into the back window blanked him once again he then dozed off.

Kevin was later altered by tapping on the window. He quickly Jumped up and saw Janis. She then open the door as he sat up. " You were really out, Weren't you" Janis laughed as he looked at Kevin.

"Is it over?" Kevin said with a worried voice,"I'm sorry if..."

"It's OK." Janis said as she looked at his face. "Sleep is important." She then climbed in the back seat with him.

"Did you win?"Kevin asked eagerly.

"I did OK. It really doesn't matter to me."Janis sighed. "So now what to you want to do?"

"Eat?" Kevin said . He really just wanted to look at Janis.

"I'm pretty hungry myself.. OK Do you want to go to the diner?" Janis asked. Kevin nodded slightly. Memories of the first time they went, flash through. His stomach sting slightly as he vision his torn up face and Chase flash through his mind. He then looked at Janis. Again , her brown eyes caught his. Janis then opened the door and went into the Drivers seat. Kevin then fallowed suit. The then took off.

After eating lunch/breakfast. Since Kevin order a waffle. The two went to the city park. When Janis parked her car. Kevin looked at her.

"What?" Janis asked as she started to open her door.

"Can we just...sit here and talk."Kevin said nervously

"Sure." Janis shrugged. The two stared at each other waiting for the other one to start. Kevin then looked at his feet. He started to feel a new rush, that he couldn't control or explain."I'm glad you didn't back out." Janis said as she touch his cheek. "Your face is healing up"

"I know." Kevin muttered,"I'm glad I came. I've been doing nothing since..."Kevin trembled a little a bit,"Chase started this whole thing."

"You shouldn't care about him." Janis said.

"I... I.." Kevin started as he looked at her. "It's just something I got use too I guess... I really don't want to talk about it. ...Your sport looked cool"

"Thanks! I love to run!... Have you ever tried it?" Janis asked.

"No, I use to be..."

"Maybe we could go running some time?" Janis propose. Kevin then looked at her he slowly nodded and then smiled.

The two continued to talk for an hour or so.On the way back to Kevin's house Kevin started to relax. Driving in to his drive way he saw the other kids in Janis review mirror. He then took a deep breath and looked at Janis.


	11. Chapter 11

As the weeks went past, Kevin found him and Janis growing closer. They were now spending almost every waking minute with each other. Meeting more than during lunch on week days, even if it was a planned accidental "run in" in the halls. Or hanging out all weekend with each other. The more closer they got the more worried Kevin got about chase.

Kevin was still taunted by chase. Fluctuating from a single bash into the lockers to a full fledge attack in isolated halls or stairwells. From time to time Kevin would revert back to the fearful kid known a "Hairs". But, in the presents of Janis he would quickly recover.

Kevin turned away from Janis and towards the door right before the bell rang. The two of them had been in each others embrace in the closet near their bench. As Janis started to stir, Kevin wished that the door would turn into wall, sealing them inside. He was dreading gym. Since the coach was pushing him more do to his growth of energy. "What's wrong?" Janis said as she zipped up her bag.

"The coach has been pushing me lately… Also, I think Chase…." Kevin said as he gulped remembering that morning's attack.

"He won't find out!" Janis said as she kissed him.

"We just need to be careful!" Kevin said as he picked up his sweatshirt. He dreaded putting it on again. What once was the only thing that comforted him, was now turning into a prison. "I just don't want anyone to find out."

"OK. OK. … Remember, we're driving home today." Janis Whispered. "And don't forget I'm walking by your class later."

" I'll try to remember. The coach said something about today being different." Kevin said pulling his sweatshirt on. "I…I…Think… Chase…"

"You think he's helping out?." Janis asked. Kevin nodded and started to breath hard. He then started to cower, "I'll drop in and check on you."

"NO! They can't find out about us!" Kevin Shouted slightly. "If Chase finds out that.. I have a friend.,… He just can't find out!"

"OK, I just thought I would come by any way because I needed to check on something with that coach." Janis said as she touched his shoulder. He looked back at her, and felt that warm rush that he had been getting use to. He didn't want it to fade. He then turn back and open the door.

"I'll be fine, Janis." He said as he putting up his hood, "I'll see you in the halls." He then took her hand, and squeezed it. Janis then entered the hall hand headed on her way. Kevin, stood in the door way and watched the crowd swallowed her up. As he took a step out in to the hall, some one pushed the door closed and knock him down. He heard laughter as he hit the floor. They knew it was "hairs". Shrugging it off, he got up and headed on towards gym.

Kevin prayers were answered. Chase's visit didn't happen for another week. Unfortunately, it wasn't one of the best days for it. Chase had been growing suspicious about Kevin improvements. Kevin began to fear more for him and Janis. He was reverting back more than he use to.

The morning went as badly as it could. Kevin decided to Avoid Janis for just the morning. He had two "run ins" with chase. "I'll be waiting for you Hairs" Chases voice echoed in his head during lunch as he sat quietly and just stared at Janis.

"what's a Matter?" Janis asked as Kevin cower, "Is it Chase?" He slightly nodded and moved closer.

"sorry." He said under his breath."He got me twice. I'll be OK."

Janis then put her arm around him. Kevin tried to get closer but the bench was some what awkward. They then got ready and said their goodbye as the bell rang.

Kevin's stomach stung all the way to the locker room. As he enter the locker room he felt the "lump" The locker room echoed with the name "Chase". Kevin began to break out into a cold sweat after hearing the excitement.

"I've been waiting for this all year." One boy shouted.

"I hope he doesn't push us too hard." Another boy said

"Rolf hopes to impress the quarterback Chase Fellow." Rolf's rang out on top of all others. Kevin then felt the sting in his stomach as he looked back on how hard he tried to impress chase.

"You know," Another boy started," Once he sees hairs in our class. Who knows what he'll do?"

Hearing that last statement Kevin started to head for the door leading in to the hall. As he looked back at the group, He saw Rolf. "I have to do this." He thought." I can't let chase…." He then turned around and headed towards the gym. He readjusted his hood as he got closer to the group. He got into his usual spot in the back.

"Well, well, well.. look who we have here." Chases voice bellowed, "HAIRS!" Kevin gulped as he heard Chase's footsteps come closer. "You actually show up for _this_ class." Chase circle Kevin, who started to trembled. Chase then walked away. "As I was saying ... The coach asked me to see how you guys were "coming along "…." Kevin stared at his feet trying to block Chase's voice out. "HAIRS!" Chases voices echoed. " PAY ATTENTION!" Kevin started to trembled harder. "You know what? I think You should be in the front, Hairs.. In fact .." Kevin breathing became more rapid as he feared what ever Chase had in store he then slowly walked up to the front. "DROP AND GIVE THIRTY PUSH UPS!" Chase ordered Kevin with a laugh, "NOW!" Kevin did what he was told with out hesitation! He then felt Chases foot on his back. Hearing Laughter He kept on.

After struggling with the last few, Kevin got up and stepped backed as he caught his breath. "Now, Why don't we Run? " Chase Laughed as the class groaned and glared at Kevin. As they started out to the track, Chase held Kevin back. "I don't know how you pulled that off." Chase whispered, " But, I will find out." Kevin gulped as Chase Pulled him closer. "You're still a nothing! A nobody." Chase then slammed Kevin on to the floor. He then heard Chase Leave. "GET MOVING!" Chase Bellowed again.

Both Chase and the coach barked orders at Kevin while he ran. He knew they wanted him to collapse, but he wasn't. Some how he was finding the strength to keep going. Of and on Janis would flashed through his mind. He saw the other boys get relieved by a tap or a nod from Chase. But, His never came.

"GET MOVING HAIRS." Was all he heard from chase or the coach when he started to "Pieter" out. He started to sway and crossed lanes. Then tripping on his own feet he feel.

"HAIRS!" The coach barked. "You're never going to get off this track!" He then heard foot steps. Knowing it was Chas,e he held his breath. He then saw the ground lowering as Chase picked him up and tossed him down the track. Exhausted, He kept running. Janis's smiled flashed through his mind. He then began to run at a good pace. Hoping to get the "nod", he then passed the coached and Chase. He was then the only one on the track. He began to feel some how felt an inkling of pride, Since him and Janis started running on the weekends.. But, it disappeared when he saw the look that he dreaded from Chase. As he got closer he started to slow. Chase stepped in front of as he came up. The coach took the others boys in. Kevin started to step off the track, Chase grabbed his shoulder. He knew that he wasn't going to get to leave.

"Hold it!" Chase order, "Your not going any where."

"I Have… Class…" Kevin whimpered.

"Your not leaving!" Chase said as he shoved Kevin down, "What is going on with you? ... It's like you think that you're something. … YOU'RE NOTHING! REMEMBER!!" Chase kicked Kevin in the stomach. Kevin tried to get up but, was slammed to the ground. "YOU'RE WORTHLESS! An empty shell."

"I'M WORTHLESS!" Kevin muttered as he held back tears and trembled hard.

"GET UP!" Chase ordered." I SAID…" Kevin then got up cowering. Chase then lead him back into the locker room. "Don't you ever forget your place, Hairs!" Chase growled at Kevin slamming him into a locker. Kevin then curled up in a balled and trembled until Chase left. A vision of Janis calmed him down.

"He's knows…" Kevin thought as he crawled towards his bag, "He knows I'm getting stronger. He's suspicious. " Kevin then walked out of the locker room.

Walking only while looking at the ground, he bumped into a body. He then froze. "There you are…" Janis said quietly. Kevin then took a step back and gasped for air. "Chase was there?" Janis said as she reached for his hand. Before she grabbed it, he quickly turned and walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Kevin's fear only grew more each day. He became more paranoid about chase finding out about him and Janis. Since the attacks had gotten more brutal. Janis started to question Kevin's "state". "We shouldn't meet so much." Kevin said as he started to inch closer to Janis. "Chase will find out. Even the coach…"

"The coach shouldn't be hard on you. You're just overreacting. Look…" Janis objected.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HAVE TO GET THROUGH THIS!! I HAVE TO LIVE LIKE THIS… I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEFRIENDED…"

"JUST STOP!" Janis yelled as she stood up from the bench, interrupting Kevin. "You deserve friends! NO MATTER WHAT CHASE SAYS OR DOES! I'M YOUR FRIEND!!" Janis yelled as she looked at Kevin who was cowering. "He threw you down a flight of stairs! I NEED TO TELL..."

"NO! I'm fine!" Kevin snapped as tears flowed down his face! It had been a long week for both him and Janis. The attacks by Chase were becoming more frequent, Janis even witness a few including the last one, which had only happen a passing period ago. Kevin then looked at Janis. He started to breathe more slowly. Hew wanted to hold her and had been wanting to all morning. But, since the attack, his mind was on Chase. Janis then sat down and stared at him. She then slowly put her arm around him. He then reciprocated his gesture.

"Just think about this moment." Janis Whispered, "It's just us and no one can take this away." She then kissed him and held him tighter. Just by looking at her, he felt better. The warm feeling that he now "craved" returned. He wanted time to stop.

"Can we just stay here?" He whispered, "Just this once." He then felt Janis sighed and knew it was a "No". She the released him as the bell rang. As the got up, He grabbed her hand. "PLEASE!" he begged. She then looked at him and smiled.

"Meet me at my car after school." Janis said after she adjusted her back pack," We'll hang out then… You'll be fine." She then leaned in and they kissed. She then took off down the hall. Kevin, put up his hood and headed towards gym. He was planning on skipping gym all together and headed down another hall, but, he then heard Chase's laugh and retreated to the locker room. The room was empty when he entered it. He then went to a deserted area and sat.

"I'll just stay here ' he thought lowering his hood. He then sat on the bench and leaned against the wall and dozed of. He did dream of Janis. He did wake up halfway through class and panicked. He then rushed out to the Gym.

"HAIRS!! YOU MISSED HALF OF CLASS!" The coach shouted, "You're going to make up the after school today." Kevin nodded and joined the group. The class went on as usual. The coach Kept on Kevin and was even harder on him since he was late. He even ignored that a boy had shoved Kevin down twice.

The remaining afternoon Kevin was stuck on the coach. He thought about dodging the coach all together. As he walked the halls He kept an eye out for Janis, but, no luck was on Kevin's side. The only person that He did see was Chase. "I heard you almost skipped gym today." Chase sneered as he cornered Kevin, "You're lucky I have practice after school." Chase whispered, "I bet you don't even remember what it's like. Do you Hairs."

"N…n…no" Kevin whimpered as he held back tears. Memories of Football practice flashed through his mind as Chase released him. Feeling the familiar sting in his stomach, Kevin froze for a moment holding his breath. His knees buckled as he felt the lump is his stomach, get heavier. He was now wishing that he could go back to Jr. High. He then slowly stood AND HEADED TO CLASS.

With each minute that passed, Kevin got more scared. He wanted to tell Janis, but, couldn't. As the last bell rang, He held his breath. He then slowly walked to the Gym. Out side the Locker Room, He could hear the Football team getting ready. He pictured him self getting his gear on as the others joked and talked to him. As his vision faded he felt his stomach burn. He then headed into the Gym.

"Finally showed up." The coach laughed as he walked towards Kevin. "Why don't we start making up your missed time, by running," The coach then lead Kevin out to the track. Luckily, the team was practicing on a separate field. As the coach blew the whistle, Kevin knew that he wasn't getting off the track at all.

As he ran , he could hear the teams practice. His heart sank into his stomach. He then started to think about Janis. Visualizing Janis's face helped him in some way. He then picked up his pace. He started to feel bad for not meeting her at her car. He wished She saw him on the track. Growing out of breath , He paused only for a second. "HAIRS!" The coach yelled alerting Kevin as he started to run again. He then passed the coach again with out any sign of slowing down. "Maybe this is it." He thought as he continued… "Just one more lap."

When he reached the opposite side of the track, of the coach, He looked up and saw her . Janis was walking right to the track. She had found him. He tried to get her attention as she got closer, But, some how, He couldn't. She didn't even look at him. He then watch her walk over to the coach. He watch the two talk as he ran closer. It wasn't the typical Teacher/student talk. He knew there was something more. Then, as he got closer he watch in sheer terror, Janis hugged the coach. He the stopped and almost dropped. "No" He thought as he continued to walk slowly up to them. He was now in hearing range.

"I just haven't Seen Kevin." Janis sighed

"Maybe he forgot, Took the bus." The coach responded.

"I called his house. No answer." Janis said in a worried tone.

"Well, This is who I got." The coach said loudly. Kevin knew that they were looking at him. He then gulped. He wanted to look up. He got a feeling that Janis knew just by looking at him. He then heard the one thing that he thought he would never hear from Janis.

"DAD!" Janis shouted.

"HE WAS LATE! HE NEEDS TO MAKE UP THE TIME! JANIS!!" the coach yelled angry.

"BUT, THAT'S WHO I WAS LOOKING FOR!" Janis said as she headed on to the track, "KEVIN!"

Kevin froze. He knew the coach now knew. He then started to panicked. He wanted to get out of there he then heard footsteps. He held his breath as they stopped. He jumped as he felt the hand. "Hey." Janis said comfortingly, "I started to worry." Kevin wanted to pull away, then the warm feeling return. He then turn and looked at her in shock.

"You're... You're?" Kevin muttered. She nodded slightly .He then knew that, she was his coaches daughter. He then took a stepped back and gulped.

She then held out her hand "The coach left. … Com on. " She whispered.

Still in shock, Kevin fallowed Janis. He then started to feel every muscle ache. On the way home He kept thinking about Janis and and the coach. "He's her father." He thought as he started to scrunch up in the seat. She then looked at him with concern. He just turned away and stared out the window. Until they were at his house.As he got out of the car He still thought of what just happen As she drove away, He notice the Kids. "KEVIN! Nazz shouted!

He then hesitantly walked over. He hoped that the wouldn't recognize his sweat shirt. But being "invisible" at school he took a chance. "Hi" He said tiredly.

"We never get to see you any more." Nazz said as she smiled. "How's school?"

"OK, I guess." Kevin mumbled out. "Football is rough. I'm like one of the smaller guys "

"I bet.Being on reserves with sophomores" Nazz laugh, "Who dropped you off?"

"One of my friends" Kevin blurted out nervously.

"Rolf was just commenting on how Chase was with Hairs" Rolf said. Kevin shuttered at his nick name.

"Hairs is a little strange." Nazz said," I guess Chase knows what he's doing. Even though , he can go overboard some times."

"He deserves to get what he gets." Kevin blurted out trying to sound like his old self. "Chase knows what he's doing"

"I kind of feel sorry for hairs. he's seems so out of touch." Nazz sighed

"DON"T!" Kevin snapped! "He's nothing! ..."

"He has feelings you know! Kevin, why do you have to be a jerk like Chase." Nazz shouted, " I bet you help Chase in his attacks!"

"I DON'T NAZZ!... LOOK, DON'T THINK OF HAIRS ANY MORE! DON'T EVEN LOOK AT HIM! HE'S NOTHING! JUST A SHELL! " Kevin yelled as he held back tears. He knew he had to do this! He had to protect Nazz from Chase! He then stormed off.

Once in his house he let his tears out. "Don't look at me." He muttered through his tears. "It's for your own good!" He started to trembled as he headed up the stairs. His mind was still on Janis and the coach. He wished he had never met Janis! He then saw her face,he cried harder as he laid in bed. Calming down He thought of Janis and the warm feeling returned


	13. Chapter 13

As days past, Kevin started to pull away from Janis. All he did was hear and see the coach's voice when ever he saw her. Her touch that was once was warm and close started to feel distant. Chase crept into his mind more. Janis tried to comfort him but, it was no use. "I don't want to meet tomorrow!" Kevin shouted softly.

"Why because of Chase? Kevin ……" Janis started.

"Your dad ... Keeps looking at me." Kevin muttered, "Did you tell him anything?"

"NO! I haven't! Yet," Janis sighed," But, this is crossing the line! My dad thinks you're a trouble maker!"

"He can think that! Just don't… Please" Kevin whimpered as he started to trembled… His stomach then churn and sting.

"Are you OK?" Janis said as she saw Kevin make a face," You look pail."

"I'M FINE!" Kevin Snapped… He then began to tremble as he remembered the attack that chase just gave him. He was forbidden to eat yet again.

"You need to eat! Chase doesn't control you!" Janis said as she dug out an extra sandwich," Here, I started to carry one. For just such events."

"I CAN'T! You heard chase!" Kevin yelled. "I SAW YOU!! Why didn't you walk away like I told you?"

"I'm not going to walk away from that... What did he mean by those "Special weekends"?" Janis's voice flooded with concern. Kevin started to cower as he tried to fight the memories of those horrid times. "Kevin, it's OK. Just tell me." Janis said as she tried to reach for him. He then scooted away and slowly got up.

"I... I… Can't! I JUST CAN'T!" Kevin blurted as he trembled harder and held back tears. He was petrified that Chase would come around the corner and catch them. His mind raced with thoughts He then grabbed his books. "I need to go... I'll see you later." He muttered as he pulled up his hood. Janis tried to stop him, but, he pulled away and headed down the hall into a stairwell. Memories broke through of the weekends he and chase had spent together. He was starved and terrorized all weekend. Being pushed beyond his limits. He knew that he might endure more suffering if he didn't fallow Chase's rules.

"You better not have forgotten those "Special" weekends, hairs!" Chases voice echoed in Kevin's mind. A vision then flashed in his mind of the Showers. He collapse and started to shake.

"No!" He thought as tears started to fall. "I haven't forgotten! " He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to forget what Chase did to him and what he made him ware on those weekends. He had tried hard and it was a distant memory until Chase said those words. "I got to get through this" He thought as the bell rang. He kept a low profile the remainder of the after noon. Over the two days he did the same. He hid for the most part. Even from Janis.

As he headed towards the bus, Kevin felt relieved that the day was over. He then felt a hand drop on his shoulder. "Think you're going home? " One of chases Friends laughed," Chase wants to see you, hairs." Kevin Held his breath as he gulped down the lumped and prepared for the sting he had felt all year. The boy led Kevin back into the school and into the locker room. Kevin then knew he wasn't ever leaving.

"Hairs!" Chase's bellowed, "Glad you could join us! I thought since you were improving a little, you've might had forgotten you're place."

"CHASE… I... I… Haven't Honest!" Kevin whimpered Chase then grin as he lead Kevin back further into the Locker room. Kevin began to hyperventilate as he was lead to his worse fear.

"You know the drill hairs!" Chase order as he faced Kevin. The two boys then stepped closer to Kevin, who was trembling hard. He tried hard to fight his tears back. "Do you need help?" Chase asked Kevin. Kevin froze wishing that this was all another. Chase nodded at the other two.

They then began to Rip Kevin's clothes off. Kevin only whimpered as he was held down by one boy, while the other put on the thing that Kevin hated and feared. Kevin tears now flowed as the two stepped back laughing. He then look down and saw a diaper that was on him. He then collapse and shook hard as he waited for Chase's wrath to start. As Chase began, Kevin tried to mentally block every thing out.

The routine was the same. They had begun to beat him constantly, terrorized him at night and froze him with the showers. He was given no food or rest through out the weekend. He trembled and wept the whole weekend. The thought of Janis and the warm feeling had disappeared. "SAY IT!" Chase yelled directly into Kevin's ear holding him up against the wall.

" I'M NOTHING!" Kevin cried as he could not feel anything, "I'M NOTHING!" Chase then threw Kevin's body on to the sopping wet shower floor. Chase ands his two friends then turn on all the showers all the way to cold and pointed them at Kevin. Kevin scrunched up in a ball and cried. He wanted every breath to be his last. He knew Chase had gotten a hunch that he had a friend. "He can't find out!" He thought as he heard the boys returned. They then began to point and laugh at Kevin as he slowly passed out.

When Kevin came to, His clothes were by him in the water. His entire body ached from the long weekend. He tried to move but couldn't. All he did was shivered. Only a few showers remain on. Him. His body felt nothing. He wanted to scream, but couldn't. As he laid there, He wanted everything to go back to the way it was before Janis. He soon passed out again as he heard laughter.

Kevin was alerted by the feeling of his body being moved from the water. He flinched and tried to resist. He then felt his body being covered. He kept his eyes closed for safety thinking it was Chase once more. He couldn't really make anything out until he felt his body warm up. He then started to make out the voice that he immediately recognized. He still could only hear the muffled. He soon started to feel the hands of his rescuer. He then started to breath more deeply.

"We need to get these clothes off." A voice whispered. Then he felt some one trying to pull his sweat shirt off. As he held his arms close to his body. "Kevin, I need to get your clothes off... You're suffering from hypothermia. Come on!" The voice demanded. Being as weak as he was, he the loss the fight. Revealing his black ands blue body and face. He was quickly wrapped up."Just try to get warm." The voice said, "You'll be OK! I can't believe I found you like that!" He then felt arms wrapped around him. ," Come on, I just need you to get warm. … I'll go gets some more towels. You got to stay with me!" The arms then vanished for only a minute. Soon Kevin's eyes began to focus. He then saw the body, but, couldn't make it out. "I'm glad that it was me that saw you!" The arms returned around.

"J...J…Janis?" Kevin whimpered. The arms then squeezed him more tightly.

"Yes! I'm here!" Janis voiced filled with relief and excitement.

"How did you… Chase!" Kevin muttered as he started to remember what happen.

"Chase did this? This!" Janis asked as she held him tighter.

"You need to… Janis." Kevin muttered as his voice got stronger.

"You'll come around. …. I'm not leaving you! No way! I got to get you out of here!" Janis said as Kevin's eyes began to focus more. He soon felt his body warm up slowly. Looking up at Janis as tears ran down his face. She then squeezed him tighter, "its OK. I got you! I just need to get you out."

"Your dad…. You're in….." Kevin mumbled his words, "Janis!"

"My dad let's me check the locker room out. The girls coach comes in later. So, I open this locker room." Janis said as she began to rock Kevin, Kevin then realized where he was a wave of adrenalin came over his body. As he tried to move he heard the "crinkle". He then froze. His eyes went straight to Janis. He feared that she would find "it". He started to inch away.

He started to shivered. Janis then sat next to him. He looked at her, but, couldn't look her in the eye. He was to ashamed of what happened and what he was wearing. He then started to cower feeling the diaper and it's "state". He then glared at her .

"OK... OK... You're fine." Janis said as she backed of. Kevin then broke down crying. He didn't want her to see him or even know him.

"I'm nothing!" He shouted. Janis jumped, "I'm NOTHING!" He then to cry and mumbled at the same time. Janis then found a dry shirt and put it on Kevin. She slowly helped him up and began to walk him out of the girl's locker room.

Kevin Tried to fight her as the walk . She basically drugged him out of the school. Once at her car, Janis open the passenger door. Kevin then tried to make a break for it, but, Janis stopped him. "You're not going back in." Janis stated firmly.

"I HAVE TO!" Kevin yelled! He then collapsed and sobbed. Janis Knelt down next to him. She then got him to his feet and put him in the car. He was still sobbed as She turn the car and the heater on. He tried to avoid. He started to get mad. at her. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to return to the locker room before Chase knew he was gone. He then reached for the door, but was to weak to open it. "He'll kill me!" Kevin whimpered.

"I need to get you home." Janis said as she started to drive. With one burst of energy Kevin opened the door and got out. He then started to head back in. "KEVIN" Janis shouted. Kevin looked back at her as she got out.

"I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS!" Kevin shouted back. Janis walked up to him. He then started to stepped away never looking at her.

"Tell me. Just tell me what's a matter." Janis yelled. He then headed towards the door. He knew he need to get away. He wanted to be wearing real underwear. As he grabbed the door Janis stopped him. "NO! I'M TAKING YOU HOME!" She yelled as she grabbed his arm.

"I CAN"T!... I HAVE TO GO BACK!"Kevin yelled as he tried to pull away.

"NO! I'm taking you away... just get back in my car. PLEASE" Janis begged as she tried to drag Kevin back to her car.

"I... CAN'T ... SEE YOU ANY MORE!" Kevin blurted out as he struggled and got free, "I have to fallow Chases rules!" He then raced back in and hid in the bathroom. Thinking that Janis was gone, He snuck out and called his parents. "Mom can you pick me up at the school ?" He muttered into a phone. He then went into the bathroom and removed the diaper and headed out side to wait. He looked around and saw that Janis had left With in a few minutes His mom was there. He then got into the car without saying a word and they took off.


	14. Chapter 14

Kevin struggled trying to recuperate from his last attacks, But, with out Janis , it was hard. He hid most of the time now and tried to be invisible as possible. He didn't even want his parents to know him. At school he just avoided everyone including Janis. He tried to convince himself that it was for the best if He didn't see her. He was quickly going down hill. He rarely responded to anything anymore, except for when chase order him to.

As he heard the bell rang , he looked at the door "Why go?" He thought. "It really doesn't matter." He then turned away and curled up in a ball. He started to sob as he thought of Janis. He wanted to see her and feel her warmth. "She's probably has forgotten me! … I'm nothing anyway." He sobbed harder. His mind went back on chase as he cried. He had been slammed against the chairs in the cafeteria. He wanted everything to stop.

His sting had grown, filling up his chest and lasting several seconds. He could barely move since his restless nights had returned. His parents have begun to get concern. "I'm fine!" He would say trying to dodge their glances. He knew they wouldn't understand what was going on. He wanted to be comforted by Janis. He then thought of his coach. "She's his daughter!" He whimpered. He then thought of the last time he saw her. It was over a week since that awful day. He knew it was the right thing. He didn't want to get into any more trouble with Chase.

Kevin then touched his elbow and felt that the bump that Chase had given him the day earlier was still there. He then heard Chases voice. "I'm nothing." He thought as he sobbed more. He wished he had never even tried out for football and had never met chase in the first place. "I was a jerk, trying to stick up for my self." He thought as he gasped a breath. "I should of just kept quiet, just like the rest of the team."

It was at the end of along and tiring day at practice. Most of the boys kept quiet, except Kevin. He was grumbling to himself about Chase and how hard he was being on them He then looked at the others. "WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOU?" He shouted. "STICK UP FOR YOUR SELVES!"

"Ease up Kevin." One boy said as Kevin started to throw his gear off. "They're just trying to get to us."

"WELL! " Kevin shouted as he started to stew.

"Just Keep quiet , short fused Kevin. Then Head player Chase might ease up on you." Rolf said.

"YOU GUYS ARE PUSH OVERS!" Kevin yelled as he stormed out of the changing area. "I'll deal with Chase my self!"He grumbled. He soon found chase entering the locker room. He glared at him and the rest of the varsity team.

"What are you staring at?" Chase growled at Kevin. Kevin just glared at him. " Want more than I gave you?"

"I HAD IT WITH YOU!" Kevin yelled as he squeezed his fist tightly.

Chase then grabbed Kevin and slammed him against the wall. "LOOK YOU LITTLE TURD! YOU ARE REALLY GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!" Chase yelled. The rest of the freshmen team was now around him. "WHY DON'T YOU "FALL IN LINE" huh?" Chase growled quietly so only Kevin could hear. Kevin tried to squirm out but couldn't.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Kevin yelled. Chase then glared at him for a second then tossed him down.

"YOU BETTER START GETTING IN SHAPE! Chase yelled at Kevin." I Hope this has taught a lesson." Chase growled as he stared at the freshmen.

The fallowing weeks, The varsity backed off of the freshmen, but, Chase "kept on" Kevin. Kevin thought that Chase was trying to make him a better player. As it got closer to the weekend, Chase had pulled Kevin aside and told him he wanted to give him some special training. Excited that this might be a turning point Kevin willing agreed. He was going to spend some time with Chase. He even boasted about their plans. He never knew what Chase really had in store.

They had done their "special training" a few times. Kevin kept hoping that the torture would end. But, it never did. He wanted to tell the others, but, chase threatened that if he did tell, he would go after Rolf. Knowing that he needed to protect the rest of the team, he kept quiet. Until the initiation day.

That Monday morning, the varsity met the freshmen at dawn out on the field. The called it a test, but, the guys knew what to expect a little. "All right, scum" Chase drilled to the freshmen, "TODAY IS THE DAY WE SEE WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF. " Kevin, who was standing in the back and was already trembling from the days prior, Glanced around at the others. He then spotted Rolf. He was only a few feet away from him.

"Rolf! … Rolf" Kevin tried to get his attention. Starving and weak, his paranoia was growing. He was wearing his hood, trying to hide the bruises and a black eye that Chase had given him, "ROLF!". Rolf looked towards his direction and waved. "NO! Rolf! I … got to get…. ROLF" Kevin yelled louder.

"What's with you?" Another kid asked.

"Look man ! We need to get out of here! I'm telling you this is not good!" Kevin pleaded desperately with him . "Look, we're going to get killed! We got to escape!" Kevin's voice was panicked and shifty.

"Coach says that the varsity team does this every year." The boy said as others started to stare. Rolf then looked to. "Chill!"

"ROLF!" Kevin finally yield loud enough for Chase to hear! Rolf finally came over.

"Absent to the cul-de-sac Kevin, You look pail." Rolf said.

"I got to get out of hear! We got to get out of here! Dude this isn't good. Chase has got plans for us. HE"S AFTER ME!" Kevin said as he grabbed Rolf's shirt. "I… Listen the only way!..." Kevin then heard footsteps He quickly backed away from Rolf as Chase came closer.

"Looks like we have a troublemaker." Chase laughed as he circled Kevin. "What's a Matter …..Hairs? Scared?"

"Nnnno! " Kevin gulped as he heard his newly given Name.

"Well then… As I was saying, you guys are running! " Chase order. Kevin over heard the Plans. Chase went over them the night before with the other guys. He knew that they were going to chase the Freshmen into the woods until they dropped. Kevin started to back away when Chase stopped him by putting his hand on Kevin's Shoulder. Kevin tried to mustard up some strength, but, was to weak and starving to. "ALL RIGHT!" Chase yelled," If you come make it back here, your in! If not.. " Chase trailed of laughing. There then was a gun shot. Kevin watch every teammate leave in slow motion. He then watch Rolf leave. He tried to start out b, but Chase held him back. "Where do you think you're going?" Chase asked Kevin as he shoved him down. "GET UP!" Chase ordered.

Kevin then saw the woods. He saw the group fade as they ran on a head of him. He then started to hear foot steps around him. He froze as he heard Chases laughter. He knew Chase was after him. While trying to find a way out, he felt a hand on his shoulder. A group pf boys then circle him. "Look who it is." Chase laughed as Kevin started to trembled. He then felt the group's rath as he wasa shoved from one senior to the next.

Kevin woke up in a cold sweat. He realized that he was back in the closet. He then looked at the clock. As he sat on the floor of the closet, he listen to the passers bye. He wanted to move but, couldn't . A vision of Janis crossed his mind as he held back tears. She was the only one that knew who he was. The only one that knew he existed. He then felt tears fall off his check. Once again, He turned away from the door and curled up.

Finally he had gotten enough strength and courage to leave and to try to make it to a class. He slowly open the door and headed down the empty hall. As he turned the corner he felt his body giving out. He then leaned up against the wall for balance. He tried to take a few more steps but, couldn't. His stomach started to burn. He then heard foot steps and a familiar voice. "Are you OK?" She asked. Kevin turned his head away so, that she couldn't tell who he was.

"It's just hairs Nazz." One of Nazz's friends responded," We're going to be late."

"He doesn't look to good." Nazz said as she knelt down by Kevin. He then scooted closer to the wall. "Hey, I'll help you to the nurses." Nazz reached out her hand but, Kevin only gasped.

"Look, You know he's weird . He's probably fine" The girl said," We better just leave him alone. Who knows what he'll do."

"I just want to make sure you're OK." Nazz spoke softy. Kevin tried to move . Nazz reached out her hand again to him. He then pushed away and got up only to walk a few feet. "Are you OK?" Nazz asked. Kevin shook his head yes. He then heard more footsteps.

"What are you doing? Is Hairs bothering you?" Kevin Jumped at Chase's voice.

"I was just seeing if he was OK. He fell." Nazz said backing away.

"He is! " Chase said sternly. He then moved closer to Kevin, "I'll help him." Kevin cower knowing that he was going to get grabbed by Chase. As he heard the two girls leave. Chase picked Kevin up and Smash him against the wall. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TALKING TO OTHERS?" Chase yelled softy. Kevin only trembled as Chase drug him in to the locker room.


	15. Chapter 15

"I WASN'T TALKING TO THEM CHASE! I WASN'T!" Kevin pleaded as Chase pinned him to the wall.

"WHY WERE THEY STANDING BY YOU?' Chase demanded as he threw Kevin down. Kevin only whimpered. "YOU BETTER HAD NOT LOOKED UP!" Chase yelled straight in to Kevin ear. He then kicked in the back. Kevin let out a yelp as he fought back tears. Chase then picked him up Again and slammed him against the lockers."You know no one wants you!" Chase said as Kevin trembled. "YOU'RE NOTHING!"

"I'm nothing!" Kevin repeated as he finally believed it. He then began to sob. He then heard footsteps as his body was lifted ant thrown into the mirror shattering. He then laid there as Chase stood over him. He tried to breath, but found it hard as his saw chase hovering over him.

"Worthless" Chase said as he turned away. . Hearing the door shut, Kevin sobbed hard and trembled he loss all controlled. He worried about Nazz since she knelt down by him. He then opened his eyes and saw the pieces of mirror around. He felt something trickled down his face. He then grabbed one and pulled it towards with his bloody had. He then saw part of his torn up face. He then cried harder for several minutes.

As he laid there, vision of everything that has happen flashed through his mind. He thought about how he got to where he was. About how he couldn't even look at his friends. About how for the past week or two he hadn't had really talked to any one. About how Chase had attacked him. But most importantly, how he let Janis go.

"I hate… it!" He blurted without thinking. Shock at the statement, he sat up. The thought return along with an old feeling of rage."I HATE IT!" He thought again, "I hate MY LIFE, I hate it, I hate them, I hate…" He then began to regain his energy with the rage. Visions of case passed through his mind He the glared at him self in a mirror over a sink. "I HATE HIM!" He muttered began to breathe harder as he clenched the broken mirror piece in his hand. Leaning over the sink, He concentrated on his new hatred. He then left the locker room still holding the mirror piece.

Before the bell rang, Kevin found a closest to hide in. His rage was still growing ever slowly. He fumbled the mirror piece around as he thought about Chase and the others. A moment of weakness rushed over him and the rage faded as tears fell. "I HATE HIM!" He shouted wanted the rage to return. It slowly grew again. He then curled up and stared at the mirror piece, not knowing the reason of why he took it.

His rage consumed him with in days. He was no longer felt any thing. He carried the mirror piece around. As he hid in closets, He stared at the piece. He wanted the pain he felt to stop. The thought of Janis didn't come to his mind. All there was was hatred. He spent most of his time in dark closet with his mirror piece. He wanted Chase to pay.

One day he decided to go to the bench and sit for awhile. He had given up on eating almost totally, except when he ate at home. He didn't want to feel sick like he had been after he ate. Heading back to the bench, he thought about the weekend that he last saw Janis. Her face was now a distant memory and had been fading. As he turned the corner he heard footsteps. They stopped at the same time he did.

"Kevin," A voice broke the silence, "Is that you?" He gulped the instance he recognized Janis's voice. Kevin stood silence. He fought hard to keep his rage going. "You look different!" Janis's voice sounded worried. "I haven't seen you in while. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" Kevin Snapped.

"Are you sure?" Janis said as she stepped closer. "I've been looking for you. …. I miss you"

"You shouldn't be back here!" He grumbled. "You need to go! NOW!"

"WHY? " Janis question, "I can eat where ever I choose."

"You shouldn't be talking to me!" Kevin Grumbled as he started to clinch his fist. "I'm not Kevin!" He breathed.

"What?" Janis asked.

"I'M HAIRS!" Kevin yelled as he started to shake. He wanted to scare her! He wanted to be alone. Yet, he wanted her touch deeply. "JUST GO!" Janis then reached her hand out. "I SAID GO!!" Kevin yelled louder. He then yanked his hood off, revealing his "torn up face". Janis gasp, scared in feared as Kevin glared at her.

"NO! I want to see you!" Janis shouted, "I want to see …"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!" Kevin shouted louder.

"I'M YOUR FRIEND! …"Janis Yelled

"I KNOW WHAT I AM!" Kevin yelled as he looked at her. "I'M HAIRS!" He began to breathe harder as He glared at her.

"WHAT HAS CHASE DONE TO YOU? ... You've change!" Janis exclaim as she backed away. With out hesitation she left.

"I don't want her around me anymore!" He thought as he took Janis's place on the bench. He then took out the mirror piece. "I WANT TO BE ALONE!" He then felt the over whelming pain as a tear ran down his face. He then regained the rage with the thought of hating Chase! The rage overflowed as he thought of both Janis and Chase at the same time. Tears then filled his eyes. He wanted to stop everything that he was going through. He looked at the mirror piece and thought of Chase. He knew he was nothing. He thought he wouldn't be missed.

He thought about every thing for the next few days. His anger only grew more ramped. His actions and his thoughts weren't clear anymore. He thought of the threats that Chase had made about Rolf and his friends. "He can't get away with this!" He muttered as he stood up in the closet. "I have to…." He then took off and headed towards the cafeteria. He knew it was now or never. He was blinded by the rage. Walking in to the cafeteria, he glared in Chase's direction. "CHASE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Chase turned around and spotted him. He then rushed over and shoved Kevin down.

"Why are you in here? You know you don't belong!" Chase said as Kevin struggled to get up. He feared that his rage would fade, but, it only grew, more.

"Fight me!" Kevin said as he started to get up. "FIGHT ME!"

"Fight you?" Chase laughed. Kevin then held the mirror in his pocket as he held back tears.

"I have to do this! He thought as he face chase again. "I WANT TO FIGHT YOU, CHASE!" He yelled! The whole cafeteria stood in silence. Kevin breathed harder as he glared.

"Ok, I'll fight you." Chase laughed." You do know you might not win, Hairs!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Kevin shouted. He then felt the pain in his chest. "I WANT THIS TO BE OVER! FIGHT ME!"

"Fine! Thursday! After school." Chase said as he stepped closer to Kevin. "You might not make it out, after I get done with you." Case spoke softly to Kevin As he shoved him down hard. "NOW! GET LOST!" He yelled. Kevin then left leaving every one in shock.

Once back in the safety of a closet, Kevin realized what happen. He knew he wasn't going to make it. He wanted not make it. He was done! "If he doesn't kill me. I'll do it!" he thought as he collapsed. He then began to fight back tears as he laid there., He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted Janis back. But, He knew he couldn't have her back. It was over. He was going to end his suffering. One way or another he was. He then took the mirror piece out and stared it. Holding it gently as he contemplated everything.


	16. Chapter 16

Kevin spent the next two days, preparing for the fight. He spent most of his time in a closet concentrating on the mirror piece. His world has narrow to just the closet. He thought about everything. He wanted Chase to pay and there was nothing that was going to stop him. At home he avoided his parents. Locking him self up in his room. He tried to control his stomach pain. His mother did try to check on him when he didn't come to eat.

"Are you alright?" His mother asked with concern.

"My stomach… hurts." He mumbled with out thinking as he gasped at the pain, "I'll be ok." He then looked back as she closed the door. "I have to do this" He thought as another sharp pain pierces his stomach. With some energy he got later on, he got up and took out his notebook and began to write. He wanted Janis to know how he felt. How the warm feeling came when she was around her. How he was feeling at that moment. "_I'm empty" _He wrote as a tear fell down his cheek. He wrote until he had filled up two pages.

He had "told" her everything from what chase had done to all the pain he felt. He then tried to envision her. How her brown hair would seem to float on her turquoise jacket. It was very faint as he strained to see her smile trying to recapture the warm feeling that has disappeared so long ago. Tears fell as he knew that his attempts were failing. "JUST ONCE!" He yelled. He fell back on his bed and cried silently. He then thought of his parents. Once again he found energy to write. He stayed up almost all night writing. Adding more to the note for Janis and finishing the one to his parents.

He then pulled out the mirror piece and studied it. He felt the sharp point as a vision of Chase entered his mind. All at once he felt the rage. He then concentrated on Chase as it grew consuming him once again. He knew he had to put an end to his pain. He had to face chase. He then began to breathe deeper as he envisions slashing chase with the mirror. He wanted everything to stop. Tears now flooded his eyes. He then tossed and turned as he tried to fall a sleep.

Before leaving his room he tore the letter to his parents, out of his notebook and placed it on his bed. He then went over to his window and unlocked it. "I just want a back up plan." He thought as he left his room. He then walked down stairs he took everything in. He then went to the bookshelf and got an envelope and put Janis's letter in it. On the way to the bus stop, He had stop by Jimmy's garden and picked a rose from it. Putting it carefully in his bag next to the letter, he headed towards the bus stop.

He skipped classes that day. Trying to avoid glances from every one he returned to his closet. He then took the Janis's letter out and reread it. He some how wanted it to be flawless. He had felt that she was the only one that knew that he was human. He then thought of Nazz. He wished he could talk to her and tell her every thing. Out side he heard Chase's voice! He started to tremble as he thought of everything. Rage then swept over him. He then went back to the broken piece.

Hearing the halls clear, He step out and headed for Janis's locker. He had been by there a few times with in the last week hoping to see her one last time. He then took out the letter and slipped it into her locker, which stuck out half way due to it thickness, and put the rose in the handle. As he stepped back he felt the rage fade and began to hurt more. He then fought back tears as he left the halls. He then wondered past Nazz's locker. He had been pondering weather or not to tell her who he was. Pulling out a crumpled torn corner of paper, He simply wrote. _I am __hairs!__ -Kevin. _ He then slipped it in to her locker. He doubted that she would even find it as he returned to his closet.

Once again his mind went back to Chase. Rage then consumed his once again. He thought about the camp and how it had changed him. With a burst of fury, he punched the wall. "I hate him" He thought as his rage grew. The room began to "sway" as he collapse on to the floor. He had barely eaten anything with in the last few days. He then grabbed his old lunch out and nibbled on it. Soon his stomach started to sting. His whole body now felt the pain. Leaning back against the wall he slowly gasped for breath waiting for the pain to stop. His mind went back to concentrating on Chase.

As Kevin heard the last bell of the day, He slowly got up and put his hood up. He then put his bag back in a corner so it wouldn't get seen. He then thought of chase again as he open the door. Entering the halls he heard the whispers. His rage quickly grew as he headed down the hall. He was tired of all he had been put through. As he headed outside He felt the lump sink. He then reached in his pocket and clinched the broken mirror piece. "I have to do this!" He thought darkly.

"HAIRS!" Chase yelled as Kevin walked towards the empty grass lot behind the school."You know , you wont walk out of here." Chase said as the group of on lookers closed him in. He then glared at chase. He started to tremble. "Any last words?" Chase asked mockingly.

"This ends today! " Kevin growled. He then started to swing at chase, but Chase swooped and punched Kevin. Kevin then fought back Trying with all his might to get a shot in. Chase then shoved Kevin down hard. e then begain tojj He then began to kick Kevin. As Chase walked away, Kevin jumped to his feet. "DON'T STOP! I KNOW YOU CAN DO WORSE!" Kevin shouted. Kevin then glared at Chase, "AFTER ALL OF THIS YOU WON'T FINISH ME?"

"Who said I was done?" Chase laughed. Kevin then yanked off his hood. The whole group gasped at Kevin's scared and bruised up face. Chase then glared at Kevin. Kevin Glared back. "Put you're hood back up." Chase growled Kevin ignored the order as he got into fighting stance. "I SAID PUT IT BACK UP! YOU'RE SCARYING EVERYONE! ... FREAK!"

Kevin once again glared at Chase. He could hear the whispers around . his eyes were still on Chase. To the right side he noticed some movement. He only glanced over for a second to see Jonny staring at him. He then noticed Rolf. He saw the shock look on his face. All of a sudden Chase picked up Kevin and slammed him in to the ground. Kevin felt his whole body sting. He tried to moved but couldn't. He struggled to get the broken mirror piece out. "I JUST GOT TO! CHASE NEEDS TO PAY!" He thought as he stood up. He then glared at chase as he got his balance. His stomach felt like a crippling balloon. He ignored it as his rage returned. "CHASE!" Kevin yelled as he began to charge.

Being caught off guard, Kevin Tackled Chase and began punching him uncontrollably! He wanted Chase to die. He wanted to give him everything he had. Then, with out warning Kevin had thrust the broken mirror piece to Chase's neck. Chase's Eyes widen, as he stared at Kevin. Kevin paused as he caught his breath.

"You can't do it! You're too weak." Chase scuffed. Kevin then felt the ground "Tilt". His vision blurred for a moment as he felt something come out of his mouth. He then felt Chase throw him off his body."YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU THREW UP ON ME!" Chase yelled as he kicked Kevin.

"Is that blood?" he heard some one say.

"I got to finish… this." He thought as he tried to regain some strength. He could hear the crowd laughing as laid there. He then heard a voice friend.

"YOU DARE HARM HIM! ROLF SHALL …." Rolf shouted as Kevin got his vision back.

"HE IS NOTHING ROLF! A LOW LIFE A NOTHING." Chase barked. Kevin then thought of what has might do to Rolf. He never wanted his friends to get in harms way. He then began to regain strength with his rage growing. He then turned around and saw that Chase had corner Rolf.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Kevin yelled as he pulled Chase away from Rolf. Then with what ever strength he had found. He punch chase right in the nose, breaking it. The two both went down. Kevin punch Chase a few more times as he had the other kids pull him off. They then tossed him aside. Once again Kevin felt his mouth fill with fluid. Using his remaining strength he crawled away and threw up. He then collapse, only being able to hear everything.

He could hear people running pass him to see if chase was fine. He thought no one notice him. He tried to move further away but his body refused. To his surprise he heard footsteps growing closer. He thought it could be chase. As he felt the hands being placed on him. He flinched.

"Man He is torn up!" A voice said. He then felt his body being turned over. He tried to fight, but, couldn't. "I never have seen him look this bad." The voice said again.

"The ambulance is on the way! Just stay with him!" Another voice shouted.

"NO!" Kevin thought, "I'm not worth saving!" He then heard more foot steps. And felt more hands come upon him. He then felt a hand pry the mirror piece out of his own.

"You're not going to do it!" Kevin heard the new voice say. "Not while I'm around, Kevin." He knew the voice the instant his name was spoken. It was Janis. She had found him. He felt her arms cradling him. He also heard her sobs. He then heard sirens'. He wanted to crawl some more and hide. Janis held him tightly as she mumbling something he couldn't understand. He then blacked out. Moments later he felt his body being moved. He was then place on a bed and into an ambulance.

"He's barely breathing." A voice cried out.


	17. Chapter 17

Kevin felt like he was moving. He could hear all hectic around him. "He's blood pressure is low!" A voice said as sirens wailing. "How could any one do this?" The voice shouted. Kevin once again felt the urge to vomit once more. He shifted to let it oozed out. "HE'S VOMITING BLOOD!" The voice cried out.

"Please!" He thought. "Just forget about me."

He then felt the bed move. He opened his eyes slightly to see light flash over him. He then felt hands all over him. He then recognized a voice. "He said that his stomach was bothering him. …. It's all in here." Janis said. He tried to get up, but, his body didn't respond. He started to see shadows over him.

"This looks like, a suicide note." A voice said.

"We better get a GI order." Another voice said. "His parents have been notified. Right?"

"Don't tell them!" Kevin thought. He then felt a tear flow down his cheek. Everything went black again. All he could feel was his body being touch. Then soon there was nothing.

Kevin's thoughts and visions ran ramped. He saw everything that had happen. He relived every moment. He tried to fight the visions, but couldn't. He saw Janis Yelling at Chase wanting to stop her. He then Saw the Kiss that he gave her. Then he saw the one thing he had blocked out. He tried to wake up as it came into view.

He was in the locker room after a long weekend with chase. He crawled out of the showers and stood up. He then heard his stomach growl. "I have to eat." He thought as he walked along the wall. He had snuck out into the halls with no sign of Chase. As he walked he tried to find some loose change in his pocket. As he reached the cafeteria door, he caught him self from collapsing.

He then looked up and saw it. At the table right in front of him was a continental breakfast set up. His mouth water as he scanned the buffet. "I just need a bite." He thought as he made his way over. He spotted the muffins and took one. "They won't notice." He thought biting in to it. He then devoured a second one. As he started to scavenged he heard a scream.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? "A female voice shrieked. Kevin quickly turned around. Luckily his hood was up. He had come face to face with the cheer team. "GET OUT OF HERE!" The girl said. Kevin only cowered. He didn't know what to do. He then saw Nazz. She was staring just like the others. Kevin tried to run but, was too scared to move. Then he heard the one voice he dreaded.

"HAIRS!" Chase yelled as he rushed over. "HOW DARE YOU! …Lynn, I'm sorry for this." Chase voice became closer. Kevin trembled hard as he saw Chase's shadow."This freak won't bother you again." Chase said as he pushed Kevin down. He then got right in Kevin's face. " YOU disobeyed orders!"

"CHASE, I… I… was hungry!" Kevin whimpered. Chase then grabbed him and took him into the middle of the room. All of a sudden, Chase pulled down Kevin's pants. Giggles and gasps were all that Kevin heard. He then realized that he was wearing a diaper. He had forgotten about it as he left the locker room. He then fought back tears as he trembled hard. He was ashamed. He then pulled his pants up slowly as Chase drugged him out. "NOW! FROM NOW ON YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM THERE!" Chase yelled as he shoved Kevin up the wall. The vision soon faded to Kevin's relief.

Kevin finally came to as he heard the beeping of the heart monitor. He barely opened his eyes and saw his mom sleeping in a chair. "Mom" Kevin mumbled faintly. She didn't stir. "Why did they save me?" Kevin thought. "I'm nothing." He the then looked over at his mom again. "Mom." His voice said louder. She then looked up.

"Kevin! You're awake!" His mom whispered. She then came closer. Kevin noticed that tears had been her eyes. She gently touched his hand. He lifted it and held hers. "Oh sweetheart, we were so worried!" His mother said looking at him. He then took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Kevin whispered.

"You were in a fight." His mom started, "You were also throwing up blood. When you got to the ER they found out you had... a stomach ulcer an inch in diameter. No wonder you weren't eating. You've been a sleep for a few days. The doctors had given you some antacids for it. You are pretty torn up. You have a couple of deep bruises. .. You're eyes are looking better though."

He then thought about his stomach. For the first time in months it didn't hurt. "The doctors said that you written a…" Kevin's mother's eyes started to tear up, "A suicide note. When your father went home He found the other note. … Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to know." Kevin mumbled, "I didn't want to bother anyone. ... I just needed to get through it."

"You should have told us! Janis was the one that showed us the note." Kevin's mom said as tears fell. Kevin then looked around the room. On the bed next to him was a blanket. The bed had been slept in. "Janis hasn't left your side." His mother whispered, "She just went to get a drink." He then looked at his mom again. With in a few seconds, Janis had returned. As she came closer, Kevin felt tears forming. She then came to his bed side.

"Hi." She said as tears fell. He then glanced a way, He didn't want to see her. He didn't think he was worthy of anything. She then moved his face back. "Look at me." She whispered, "You're ok." She then smiled. Kevin stared at it hoping it wasn't another vision. He barely lifted his arms. She then hugged him. Tears now flowed down his face. "I'm glade you're back."

"I'm sorry." Kevin whimpered as tears gushed. He wanted time to stop. His mother then left the room. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Chase…" He began to tremble.

"You're safe now!" Janis whispered as she sat on his bed, "You'll be ok! He can't hurt you…. Why didn't you tell any one about your stomach?"

"I thought…." Kevin whimpered as he started to bawl. He looked away trying to see if it was a dream. He then looked back at her.

"You had a stomach ulcer! It wasn't nerves! It wasn't something that you had to put up with. You should have told some one. What you went through was wrong. You almost died." Janis started to rant. Kevin then looked at her and trembled more.

"I wanted to die!" He blurted out, "I'm nothing!"

"That's not true!" Janis said firmly. "You're Kevin! You have people that love you and care about you." Kevin then stared at her. His breathing became deeper. He then looked at the window seal. There, were flowers and cards. "Those are from every one that cares about you!" Janis said quietly. She then wrapped her arms around him. Suddenly, the warm feeling return faintly. He had wanted it ever since he told Janis that he couldn't see her. He held onto her arm. "It's just us." She whispered.

He then realized what had happened. A vision of chase flashed through his mind. "I'm nothing." He mumbled, "Why do you like me? I'm nothing." Janis sat back up and stared at him. "Chase…"

"I just do! … Don't think about him!" Janis sobbed. "He hurt you! … It's not you're fault."

"I hurt you! I'm making you cry! "Kevin said as tried to turn away from her.

"Don't you get it? You're the victim! Everyone at school knows now. They know who you are. It's over." Janis ranted. Kevin's mother soon returned with his father. He couldn't look them in the eye. They had found out that he wasn't on the team. He wanted everyone to disappear.

"Everything will be alright." His mother said as she walked over and begun to stroke his head, "You'll get the help you need."

"But, I'm…. I'm…."Kevin tried to speak while holding back tears looking at his father. "I DIDN'T MAKE THE TEAM!" He wailed as he trembled. "I'm sorry! I'm a failure! I'm a failure!"

"You're not a failure, Son." His dad said, "You never were." Kevin then looked at Janis. She was the one who had seen everything. He then saw the notes that he had written on the night stand.

"I wanted the pain to stop." Kevin cried. He then began to cry harder. He started to fear Chase once again. Hoping that the next attack will be the last. "Chase will kill me." He muttered.

"Chase is gone! He can't get to you dear." His mom said. She then hugged him. The nurse came in to check his vitals. Seeing that he was awake, she quickly got the doctor.

"Everything will be ok." His mom repeated to him as the doctor came in. He explained to Kevin that he his ulcer was due to the stress he had endured. He also explained that Kevin was being diagnosed with severe depression and post traumatic stress. By that time Kevin had zoned out. He didn't want to hear how it wasn't his fault. He "knew" it was. He then looked at Janis, who was staring back at him. Once again, their eyes met. The warm feeling return and grew. He wanted to hold her, wanted to feel her body next to his.

Kevin reached out his hand to Janis. She then came closer and took his hand. He then realized that it had been her all this time. She was the one that got him through it. He then pulled her closer to him as much as he could. Coming face to face she kissed him and he kissed back.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few days, Kevin rapidly improved physically. Though, he was still trying to recover from the damage emotionally. He was eating again. Janis spent most of her time with him. He started to wonder why She missed school, but, really didn't Questing it. He did shed tears as vision of Chase past through his mind. He had made very little eye contact with his visitors.

Slowly but, surely he started to get more visitors. They tried to visit, but, it was hard. Usually he would keep quiet or just stare off into space. The only person he opened up to was Janis. They rarely talked , but, they really didn't need to.

"Why…. Aren't you at school?" Kevin finally asked as lunch was served. Janis stared at him for a moment then sighed.

"I got suspended." She sighed. Kevin gulped thinking it was his fault. He knew he was. Since his parents told him. "After the fight… Some kids "tinkered" With Chase's car. I took the blame because… Well he deserved it! I also helped a little I mean, They know you..I couldn't let them take the fall. I was trying to tell my dad about Chase..."

"Who was it? What happen?"Kevin Egged her on.

"Some girls, named Lee, Marie and I think May. A couple other kids too. Said that they wanted to give Chase some thing. I guess the brakes _accidentally _got tampered with. I guess one kid cut the brake line. That Ed guy did it or was it Eddy.." Janis ranted, " Chase didn't know about the brakes until he was in the middle of the street. We then heard the crash. Nothing too major."

"IS… Is he here?" Kevin asked as he started to panicked.

"No! He's not. I think he was just sent to the ER for a few hours for a broken bone. If he even was here, they wouldn't let him near you." Janis said as she Kissed him slowly . He then pulled her in more and kissed her again. This time, it was a deep kiss. She then tried to climb in his bed. He wanted to hold her like he had done before . But, they were interrupted by a knock. They both looked up and saw Nazz.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nazz said as she stepped in.

"Not really, Nazz." Janis said as she got up. Kevin looked at the two for a minute.

"You know each other?" Kevin asked

"We met in the main office, the day of the fight." Janis said, "We both found the notes that you wrote to us." Kevin stared at Nazz for a second, He was amazed that she found the note. "I'll just step out for a minute. I need a drink any way." Janis said as she left.

"Nazz." Kevin breathed as tears fell.

"Kevin, I'm….. I didn't know ….. You…… I'm so sorry. " Nazz babbled as she rushed over to hug him. He wrapped his arms her as he fell apart. He had been wanting to tell her for so long. The two held on to each other for a moment or two. "I wished you had told me sooner! Why didn't you tell me?" She sobbed.

"I wanted to pro…pro.. protect you!" Kevin sobbed . "He would had gotten to you!! He would of hurt you. He told be he said he…"

"It's ok ! " Nazz said as she rubbed his back. He then looked at her. She was there! Looking at him. Thoughts raced through his mind about what to say first. He then felt embarrass about how he looked, wanting to hide. "Hey." Nazz said . He then looked up again with tears in his eyes trembling slightly. "You've been through a lot!" She the hugged him again . Tears flowed down his face as he hugged Nazz tightly. "Everything will be different!" She released him as Janis came back in.

"Why did you go to the office?" Kevin asked Nazz.

"Once I read it. I started to put the pieces together. You should of let me …."

"Chase would of attack you! I was fine in the hall." Kevin said interrupting Nazz. He then turned away from her. He could here Janis and Nazz talking faintly. He then dozed off to sleep.

Over the next few days the routine was the same. Kevin rested mostly as Janis and him visited. He then started to notice how quiet she had gotten.

"What's a matter Janis?" Kevin asked as she stared out the window. "You don't have to be here."

"I want to be here! It's just well, .."Janis said as she started to pace. "The school is looking into what happen. They didn't believe me at first, after the fight and the note…. The started an investigation."

"WHAT? NO!" Kevin yelled as he started to panic and trembled.

"They had to! A few days ago they went through Chase's lockers." Janis said as she sat in Kevin's bed. Kevin started to hyperventilate. He knew what they might find. He didn't want to relive any of it . "Kevin! Kevin!" Janis shouted as his eyes met hers., "It's alright… You're ok! …" Kevin turned away and closed his eyes. He wanted it to be a dream.

"I shouldn't be here!" he sobbed thinking about everything. "I wanted to …"

"He was that cruel to you. Look, this could get him into some serious trouble. You're not at fault." Janis said as she tried to comfort him.

"I'm nothing!" Kevin mumbled," I not worth anything "

"THAT"S NOT TRUE!" Janis snapped. "You are something , you are some one. You're my boyfriend!" Janis said as Kevin turned and looked at her. "What ever Chase did to you was wrong and it's over."

"I should of never stood up to him at camp!" Kevin said as he calmed down. He then took in the statement "Boyfriend", Janis had called him her boyfriend. He then grabbed her hand. He then stared at her. "You called me your boy friend?" Kevin sighed. .

"What else would you be? I love you." Janis sighed as she fixed his hair.

"You just pity me." Kevin mumbled.

"NO! I LIKE YOU… I love you. Why do you think I kissed you that time in the closet?" Janis said.

"I'm not worthy of a girlfriend." Kevin whimpered.

"Kevin! You are! You are worth something. Stop believing Chase." Janis said as she started to cry. His parents tried to tell him the same thing. "Chase torture you! That's wrong! …"

"You don't know the half of it!" Kevin snapped, " He would starved me … Kept me from sleep ... Beat me senseless… He even force me to… to WEAR DIAPERS!" Kevin finally yelled he was trembling hard wanting everything to stop. He sobbed hard. He turn away from Janis. He finally said the one thing he wanted to hide.

"That's what …. Oh my GOD! …" Janis stammered. "OH MY GOD! HE….. THAT ... THAT...PRICK!! NO wonder you wanted to kill him…. Look, everything is going to get better. I PROMISE!"

Kevin just stared blankly at the wall for a moment, soon his eyes caught Janis's. He stared at her deeply. The warm feeling came over him as he grabbed her hand . "I … I Love you." He breathed as he pulled her in close. He then realized that the warm feeling was love as it over whelmed him. "If… it wasn't for you… I wouldn't be here." He cried. He then Kissed Janis slowly, over and over, with each kissed longer than the last.

"Everything will work out." Janis breathed as the laid there after their moment of passion. Kevin then sighed as he looked at her. "They want... to talk to you.'

"What? NNNO! IIII Can't" Kevin Whimpered

"Not right now. Look, They're even investigating my dad. You might..."

"Janis, please!" Kevin begged.

"LOOK, PEOPLE LIKE CHASE AND MY DAD DESERVE THIS!" Janis yelled.

"I WAS LIKE HIM! " Kevin yelled as he slammed his fist down. "You don't know who I am!"

"I do know You! Your not like them you didn't deserve that treatment!" Janis yelled. "They need you to fill in the details. They'll wait until you're ready . It's for the best."

Kevin didn't say any thing after that. It wasn't until a few days later he spoke to his parents."I'll do it." Kevin breathed knowing that he might be asked about what happened.


	19. Chapter 19

Kevin regained his health at a good pace. Janis soon returned to school and spent the rest of the time With Kevin. She would bring him work along with rumors and news from school. Nazz also spent most of her free time with Kevin. He started to feel human again. Even though he was still struggling with the events that took place. "It takes time." Janis said as she embraced him as he trembled and reverted back.

"I can still see him." He whispered as he clung to her." I can still hear him. I'm still nothing" He sighed as he turned away. Even though he was just starting his visits with a psychologist, the doctors were still worried about him being suicidal. Thoughts of Chase were still torment. Hearing Chases voice in his mind he shed tears. He wanted to hide block out the world when ever his visions came back. He was even having night terrors. They were reducing, yet still there.

"You're not nothing. You'll be ok." Janis said looking into his eyes. He was starting to believe that. Slowly but surely, with each day he knew he was safe. With her by his side he felt stronger. He wanted her, he needed her. "After you talk to the police…. You'll be safe, I promise." Janis said as she calmed Kevin down. Kevin then looked at her; He wanted to be some where else. He didn't want to be reminded about what happen. "I know you are scared of going back. Chase is getting expelled." Janis whispered as she laid down with him. As she put her hand on his chest, He calmed down

"I can't stop. He … did so much…. I can't…" Kevin mumbled as he looked at Janis once again. " I know I have to talk to them. It's just…." Kevin said as he made eye contact. "……I just hate thinking about it. That's all I do. I just think about it." Kevin breathed. Janis then moved her hand to his stomach. He flinched. "Sorry, I just haven't been this full in a while."

" Well, appetite is back. You only weighed 96 pounds when you got here. You need to get use to eating that much again." Janis said. She then scooted over. He then turn on his side towards her and put his arm around her. "Better?" She asked as he smiled.

"Yeah." He whispered as he the pulled her closer and kissed her. Holding each other tightly the two kissed passionately. The warm feeling engulfed Kevin. He then started to feel a new rush rise in him. A nurse interrupted them as she came in. Janis climbed out of the bed as the nurse glared at her.

"You two know the rules!" The nurse snapped. She then left as Janis laughed. Kevin then looked at her. He wanted to hold her once more. Janis pulled a chair up close to his and sat. She took his hand as he turned on the TV. He then began to think about the police that had tried to visit him a few days earlier. All he could do was star blankly when they were there. He was still too scared to talk.

The police and school tried to talk to him but, he still wasn't ready. "If you need more time, we will come back." One officer said as Kevin turn in his bed. They had just finished telling him what they found in Chase's and a few other student's Gym lockers. Among the items were the diapers, Blood stain towels and some of his clothes. They had also discovered a few pictures. Kevin started to cry when he heard about the pictures. It was the first time he had heard of them. His mother held him as he trembled.

"It's ok." His mother said. He then shoved her away and cried harder. Vision reappear again as he curled up. He didn't want to go through this.

"Why did you stop me?" He cried. "I shouldn't be here! I'm NOTHING!" He started to trembled harder."I'M HAIRS! I'LL ALWAYS BE HAIRS!" He wailed. His mother stroked his head as he mumbled, "I'm nothing!" repetitively. His mother then held him again. For the first time, he felt her love. Though she had held and hugged him before he didn't feel it like he did then. "Mom… Mom" Kevin sobbed as he looked at her. The police soon left.

"It's ok!" His mother whispered, "You're safe."

"I tried… I'm…. I'm scared!" Kevin Sobbed. "I tried to… I was scared, too scared. I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, you're still my son." His mother whispered.

"I didn't make the team." He mumbled. "Dad is disappointed."

"NO! He isn't!" His mother said as she looked at him. "No one is disappointed."

"I am! I didn't make it! I didn't have what it takes. I'm nothing." Kevin sobbed. "Please, just say it! You hate me!"

"How could we hate you!" his mother snapped. "You're our son. We could never hate you!"

"I DO! I DESERVE EVERYTHING THAT CHASE PUT ME THROUGH!" Kevin shouted in fury! "I DON'T DESERVE TO BE HERE! I SHOULD BE DEAD!"

"KEVIN! LISTEN TO ME!" His mother shouted. "You were assaulted! Chase hurt you. He should've of never hurt you. Everything will be ok." She held him tight as he cried. It had been a long two weeks.

"Where's Janis?' He said after calming down. "I want to see her."

"She'll be here." His mom said wiping her eyes. "Dad is coming up in a few minutes." Kevin shook his head no as he stared at his knees. "He understands. He knows you tried. Look those boys will pay."

"I didn't know about the pictures! I swear!" Kevin said as he looked at his mom.

"It's ok. You'll be fine." She then sat next to him as he trembled.

"I'm not brave." He muttered! "I'm not brave."

"You did what you could." She said as he hugged her. They then heard a knock as his dad walked in.

"Is everything ok?" His dad said as his mom got up. "How did it go with the police?"

"It was hard." Kevin's mom said. "They told us what they found he took it really hard." His dad then walked over to him. He had been avoiding his dad the whole time he had been at the hospital.

"You don't need too look at me." Kevin said as he turned away.

"Kevin…" His father breathed. He then sat down right next to him. Kevin just stared at the wall. He knew his dad was disappointed with him.

"Don't!" Kevin mumbled.

"It shouldn't of happen." His dad said.

"It did! It happened!" Kevin snapped. "I KNOW I LET YOU DOWN! I DIDN'T MAKE THE TEAM!"

"That's not the point! Making a team is not that important. "His dad said trying to understand.

"I DIDN'T PROVE MY SELF!!" Kevin yelled. His parents then looked at him.

"We should give him a breather." His mom said getting up, "We'll be just out side, Kevin." His parents then left leaving him alone. Kevin then laid back down and stared at the window.

"They don't get it." He thought "Chase didn't accept me. I'm nothing." Kevin then cried harder. He then thought about happen. He thought about the pictures. He never even thought what went on when he was unconscious. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Janis.

"What happen?" Janis asked quietly. He then hugged her. "Where the police here? You look shook up. "

"They told me what they found." Kevin muttered. "They told me… that they found pictures."

"Pictures? Oh my god! Kevin." Janis gasped. He then held him tighter as they both shed tears. She stayed whit him until he went to sleep. He did start to feel better after awhile. He finally even looked at his dad.

Over the next few days, Kevin spirits improve. He started to gain weight. It scared him at first. But, got use to it. He started to get a little braver. He started to talk with his parents more often. He wanted to feel like their son again. He also started to see the other Kids from school. When ever Jonny or Rolf came they only visited for a few minutes. Double-D came in as a tutor. Kevin started to regain his confidence.

With some convincing, He finally talked to the police. He told them what happen in some detail. It took at least a few days. It was terrifying but, he got through it. Janis was by his side the whole entire time. With in a week or two, he was released from the hospital. Janis was there when he was wheeled out. He was relieved to be back at home. He rested mostly, as he was ordered by everyone around him as waited for his suspension to end.


	20. Chapter 20

With in a few weeks, the police had built a case against Chase. Kevin was scared. No one knew about how he had almost killed chase. He thought it might be bad for his case. Janis knew he was hiding something. He had been quiet the last few days. As they sat in his room, she looked at him.

"What ever it is , Just tell me." Janis said as Kevin stared at the ground.

"It's about the fight. I challenge Chase." Kevin said in one breath.

"I know. It was in the letter. Plus, everyone heard about it." Janis breath. "That really doesn't hurt you. "

"Something happen at the fight."Kevin said loudly, " I tried to…. Kill Chase. "

"WHAT?" Janis gasped. "Is that why you had that mirror piece?"

"YES!" Kevin shouted.

"Well ….. You weren't thinking straight! " Janis said as she took a step closer. Kevin then hugged her. "Besides, You didn't do it."

"All those things that he did to me…." Kevin said. He began to panic. His lawyer had asked him if he thought that Chase attempted any thing while he was unconscious. He really didn't want to give it much thought. Even though he knew that it was possible. "Who knows what else he did Janis!"

"Kevin…" Janis gasped, " You don't think…..he did do something….. "

"I just felt different after camp. I wasn't me any more!" Kevin shouted. "Until I met you… I was this … this thing!"

"It's OK, ….Oh Kevin… god…"Janis cried.

"CHASE ….. WRECK MY LIFE! HE MADE ME "HAIRS"!" Kevin shouted as he cried in fury! "I WANTED IT TO END .. I wanted him to die. I …. wanted to die." Kevin then fell apart. His parents both rushed in. He saw his mom and hugged her trembling.

"We heard everything." His dad said. Kevin squeezed his mom tight. Janis then Wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I'm nothing!" Kevin shouted, "He made me nothing!"

"Things are going to get better." Janis sobbed.

The court date came sooner than Kevin thought. He had to be persuaded to go. He was sweating even before Chase got there. The moment that Chase did step into the room , Kevin started to cower. Janis held him from sliding on to the floor. Chase glared at Kevin as he started to tremble. The judge soon entered and they started the proceedings. It was a blur after that. Kevin only remembered a few brief instances , He remembers hearing the opening arguments and he clearly remember going to the stand after a few attempts and passing out.

"So, how many times did he attack you?" His lawyer asked. Kevin looked at his feet for a moment.

"I can't remember." Kevin Mumbled, "I know there was at least five … weekends."

"Did you ever try to fight back?"

"At … first…" Kevin mumbled.

"Why did he force you to wear diapers?" The lawyer asked. Kevin held his breath and gulped. He dreaded that question. He looked at the floor trying to avoid the question. "Kevin?" the lawyer caught his attention.

"He forced me to wear them… because…. He wouldn't have stop beating me. He thought…" Kevin Whimpered. "He… never stopped."

"Did you know about the pictures that Chase and his friends took? " Kevin started to trembled as the lawyer finished his question. The lawyer then looked at him. Kevin shook his head no. "Did he do anything else?Other than the beatings."

"I really can't remember." Kevin whimpered. "I would be unconscious a lot….I blocked most of it out…. He starved me…. He… I don't know!" Tears fell from his face .

"It's OK, Kevin. " His lawyer said as Kevin started to trembled hard. Chase's Lawyer Only had a few questions but, Only one stood out.

"Why Did you let it go for so long?" Chase's lawyer asked.

"Chase said, "If you make it though this , with out squealing… You'll get on the team". After that I got use to it." Kevin Said as he trembled.

All in all it was a quick trial. Chase was found guilty to assault and was sent to jail. He also was expelled from the school district. Kevin worried What might happen next.

"I didn't tell them everything." Kevin thought as his Suspension was about to end. He was hesitant to go. Everyone tried to reassure him that it was safe to go back. He tried to believe them but, couldn't. Every time he looked in the mirror, He still saw hairs! "They don't under stand." He thought as he tossed and turned. "I didn't make the cut." He thought.

He had attempted to return to school the week after spring break. The first few days, he didn't quite make it the whole day. He would use every excuse to go home. He finally went to a whole day of school, while wearing his orange sweatshirt with his hood down. During that morning, Kevin kept his eyes pealed for Janis. Unfortunately he didn't see her. Nazz did run into him and walked him to a class. He was a bit nervous at first as she walked by him. He then saw the smile on her face and breathed easier.

As he headed towards his locker, He knew that he was being fallowed. He tried to ignore the foot steps but, they kept fallowing him. Once at his locker he could hear the two seniors laughing.

"Hairs.' Kevin froze as one of the boys spoke up, "Dare to show your face?"

"Yeah, after what you did?" The other boy chimed in. Kevin started to trembled. He knew it wasn't over. He was suddenly pushed into his own locker.

"HEY!" Kevin heard a faint voice. "Back Off of him!" The voice became louder.

"You better not be sticking up for Hairs, Eddy." One boy said, "We were just messing around."

"Hasn't he been through enough? Chase got what he deserved!" Eddy said. Kevin, who was know trying to keep himself from falling, was shock about who was defending. " You better leave Josh, or…" Suddenly Kevin heard two more pairs of feet.

"All right," An affirmative voice said, "What's going on here. "

"These guys were picking on him." Eddy said as Kevin started to move.

"You two come with me. " The voice said Kevin recognized it as a teacher. "Make sure he's OK." The teacher said to Eddy. He then heard the boys move on.

"You really didn't have to do that." Kevin said. Kevin then took his head out.

"Kev?" Eddy gasped. "Man…. You look…"

"Just say it." Kevin snapped.

"Say what?" Eddy asked.

"Just say what ever you want! You know I'm Hairs ! So just say it!" Kevin growled.

"You…. Look. Man…, it really is you…. " Eddy stumbled over his words "When I saw you last…".

"You saw me? When?" Kevin asked trying to calmed him down.

"On the field. Double-D and I found you passed out after the fight. You looked like death warmed over." Eddy blurted.

"You're were the ones that saw me?" Kevin asked. "The ones that stop.."Kevin thought.

" I didn't recognize you. I didn't know it was you until you said something. You look different." The two looked at each other for a second.

"I've changed." Kevin sighed to himself. The two stood in silence.

"Chase must have had put you through hell." Eddy blurted out. "The rumors were terrifying …. I wouldn't have wished that on you. Those beatings sounded…." Eddy rambled awkwardly

"There was more to it than Chase beating on me." Kevin blurted out as more memories came back.. "He did stuff to me… he.."

"WHOA! Hold it! I'm not your shrink! We're not even close! " Eddy shouted, "I just came to find you. Janis wants to see you. "

"Janis?" Kevin perked up.

"Yeah, she said something about meeting her in the back by the bench. I can't believe you know her." Eddy said as they started to headed back there.

"She's the only friend I had." Kevin snapped.

"Say WHAT?" Eddy shouted."She 's one of the most popular girls in school. Plus a junior. Didn't you know?"

"No." Kevin snapped. "She's not that popular!"

" Any guy would kill to go out with her. She's the coach's daughter! …. Wait, that's who's car it was that would be at your house." Kevin nodded. He then realized that He and Eddy, Long time rivals, were talking. He knew then that he was desperate for social interaction. "You've really been isolated." Eddy said as they turn the corner.He gave Kevin a odd look.

"What?" Kevin snapped.

"You're with Janis?' Eddy said. The two had stop right before the benches. "I'm jealous."

"Why? How can you be jealous of me? I'm Jealous of you! You had Ed and Double-D all this time! I had no one! I was alone until I met Janis... We like each other."Kevin blurted out.

"You got the girl that every guy wanted! Don't you get it! Your still... you!" Eddy ranted. "Look, forget Chase ! " Kevin then started to interject.

"But, I was like him in Jr. high! ... Eddy, I'm sorry I was like that!" Kevin yelled.

"You were NEVER LIKE THAT! Not even close!" Eddy said calming Kevin down. "You didn't deserve that! And that's coming from me. That should mean something."

He then saw the group at the bench. He stopped as he saw the balloons. As he Got closer he could see a small banner _Welcome back Kev!!_

"Eddy!" Kevin gasped. "Look about what I said… About… Chase…. "Kevin said as he panicked. "Don't tell any one!"

" I won't! "Eddy said as he walked on. Kevin then fallowed. As he walked closer he saw, Nazz, Jonny, Rolf, and the eds. , but, no Janis. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Quickly turned and Saw Janis. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing a violate sun dress.

"Janis!" Kevin breathed . He then hugged her.

"Is everything alright? " Janis Said as Kevin squeezed tighter.

"I've been looking for you!" Kevin said as he released her.

"Well, I've been back here. Working on this." Janis laughed. Kevin took a step back and looked at the kids especially Eddy. "Are you ok?" Janis asked as Kevin looked at her.

"You did this?" He asked as he gulped. Eddy then gave him a look."For me?"

"Yes, we all did. You should enjoy this." Janis said as she kissed him. "You look shook up?'

"Some guys shoved me into my locker, that's when Eddy found me." Kevin Rambled.

"You'll be ok. Did any one else see?" Janis said as they walked over. Kevin then gave her a look that see knew by heart. "We'll talk later. Promise."

The two then joined the group. Kevin didn't know what to think at first. Nazz then hugged him. He then gave a smile as he relax. It was a quiet lunch. Kevin Kept looking At every one.As his eyes came upon Janis, the warm feeling return. He wanted to be alone with her. As he took a bite of his hamburger, He then notice Rolf and Jonny . The two were looking at him as if he was sop pose to say something. "What?" He asked.

"We just asked you, if you like having "our" coach sub?" Jonny asked.

"Oh, It's... ok, I guess." Kevin said,"We talked a little about what happen. Janis, I'm sorry about your dad."

"Don't be!" Janis sighed, "He deserved it. Besides, there was a lot more that he did other than let Chase do what he did to you."

"Um Kevin? Why don't you like the cafeteria?" Ed asked.

"I just can't go in there yet. Besides, it's nicer here." Kevin laughed. He then looked at Janis as he felt the warm feeling. She smiled back.

As the bell rang the group said their goodbyes. Nazz and Rolf told Kevin to meet them at the bus after school. Kevin agreed. he then looked at Janis nervously. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"It was you!" he said," Your the reason I got through everything." Kevin started to tear up. "Everything that happen , I got through it because of you." He then kissed her.

"Kevin."Janis sighed as she wiped a tear from her eye.Kevin then looked at his feet as memories crept back into view. "Hey." Janis caught Kevin attention. "It's over. You're not hairs anymore."

"I ... I.. can still see stuff." Kevin said as he trembled slightly. "There was more to it,Janis. I can't ..."

"Like your psychologist said, it will take time." Janis said as she hugged him.

"He did stuff to me." Kevin whimpered."He ... took those pictures, among other things... The coach knew. He knew a little."

"That's why he got fired. He turned a blind eye." Janis whispered. "It's ok."

"I'm sorry... I'm not tough." Kevin said as he looked at her.

"No one would be tough after going through what you did." Janis said as they started to walk.They looked at each other. Kevin then remember what Eddy had said. Just as Janis started to walked, Kevin pulled her to a stop. "What?"She laughed.

"I was wondering,"Kevin voice squeak," Do... Would you ... like to go to the see a movie? Like for date maybe?"

"Kevin... I"

"It's ok if you don't want to ... I ... know that..."

"I was wondering if you were going to ask me. I've been waiting for... Yes!." Janis int erupted Kevin.

"really?" Kevin said in shock. "Why? Why do you like me? Is it because..."

"Your cute." Janis said as she stopped Kevin. "Remember those times we would go run and you started to open up?That's When I saw the real you. I don't know what it was,but, I .. knew that I liked you." Kevin looked at her in shocked.

"Eddy said that you were popular. Why do you want to hang around me?" Kevin asked.

"Because. There is something about you." Janis laughed.They then smiled at each other for a moment. Kevin then pulled her in close and Kissed her passionately. The two then parted for class. " Call me later!" Janis shouted. Kevin nodded with a smile.

**THE END**


	21. Epilog

Epilog

Kevin's Eyes scaned the crowed. The group of students stared back. Kevin then took a deep breath and stepped forward. "YOU'RE Nothing!" He started. "Your useless." Kevin began to breath harder. "You thought you had what it takes. Well, you don't! You're just a baby!" Kevin then looked at his feet. He then swallowed hard and stepped up again. "Your not even worth any." He then looked out into the crowd. "I spent my whole first semester believing everything that Chase told me." The crowd gasped as the finally made the connection. " I thought I deserved everything that he put me through." The crowed of un-amused boys stayed quiet. "I don't want anyone to go through what I did."

"I thought hairs died." One voice broke the silence. Kevin then saw a young boy resembling his old self smirking at him. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"I was scared! He threaten my life… he threaten MY FRIENDS." Kevin yelled. "He ….sexually assaulted me!" Kevin breathed looked at the coach and started to hyperventilate. It had been the first time he had spoke those words in public. It had been only a little over a year , since he had first realized that he was assaulted in that way. A minute later he starred back at the crowed. "Look, This only happen a few years ago." From out of the corner of his eye He saw a figure. He quickly glanced over to see Janis. He then went back to the crowd. "It changed my life ! I was one of you." He said as the crowd came to attention. "That's right!" Kevin spoke up, "It happened at Football camp." The group became quite once again. The coach stepped up and Patted Kevin on the back. Kevin then looked at his watch. He nodded to the coach and raced back towards Janis.

"Sorry." He said as he kissed her. That one kid got to me.

"He got you to admit what really happened." She laughed

"Come on we're going to be late for your meet. I hope I can run after that." he said as he grabbed his bag. Kevin had gotten into cross county do to Janis persuasion. "I know the scouts will be there."

"You'll be fine" She said putting his arm around him. "You look ok."

" I guess I'm getting better. The guys are meeting us , Right."

"They already gotten a table." Janis Laughed. "Nazz had brought muffins and everything." The two headed out to her car. Kevin then grabbed her and kissed her.

"Oh, Your parents heard from the lawyer." Janis said as she got in.

"And?"

"Chase pled guilty right away."Janis laughed. Kevin then smiled . "Hey, we shouldn't dwell on that right now. Start the car." Kevin then started the car. Janis then looked at her hand. "I really liked the ring she said looking at her promise ring.

"Thanks" Kevin said with a smirk. "It's just until I graduate." They then Kissed again and headed off.


End file.
